


Хранитель северного неба

by michigun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт отправляется на поиски упавшей звезды, но находит совсем не то, что ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель северного неба

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное, просто невыразимое спасибо Хизер за помощь и поддержку, Кёш за [невероятный арт](http://kyoshich.diary.ru/p203526505.htm), который заставил меня рыдать, как распоследнюю собаку, Журавлику за то, что полюбил Розочку так же сильно, как я, и читателям kingsman fest за дополнительную мотивацию.

_As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Jane Taylor, "The Star"

 

Пролог. Тёмное время

Эта история, как многие до и после нее, началась в темное время, и любезный читатель волен понимать эти слова как угодно, потому что так вышло, что началась она, буквально, ночью и, фигурально, в те смутные дни, когда королевство Стормхолд переживало не лучший период.  
Не одно поколение королей и королев успело смениться с тех пор, как Тристан Мудрейший и Ивэйн Сиятельнейшая, оставив своих детей и внуков, вознеслись на небеса. Королевство за эти десятилетия из процветающего центра культуры и торговли превратилось в погрязший в междоусобицах край нищих крестьян и голодающей скотины, а нынешний его правитель, Артур III Завоеватель, ныне уже дряхлый старик, так отчаянно держался за Королевский Рубин, что иные мысли давно перестали занимать его убеленную сединами голову. А стоило бы и призадуматься: замок был полон бастардами, что кухня — крысами, народ восставал против повышения налога на жизнь, казна пустовала, и, будто мало было проблем в самом королевстве, к границам его тянули руки жадные до плодородной земли властители соседних государств. В столице же Стормхолда давно и прочно укрепилась верхушка лейбористской партии, замышлявшая, ни много ни мало, дворцовый переворот.

Но вернемся же к той ночи, когда все началось. Премьер-министр Стормхолда, от переживаний и волнений, присущих его должности, полысевший раньше срока лет так на двадцать, стоял у окна в своем кабинете и выкуривал третью за последние два часа сигару. Сигары эти, высшего сорта, тончайшего аромата, были привезены из Мира За Стеной, то есть были, откровенно говоря, контрабандным товаром, однако сейчас это волновало премьер-министра меньше всего.  
— Что же делать, — бормотал он себе под нос, застыв перед окном и сверля взглядом одному ему заметную точку где-то за горизонтом. — Что же делать.  
Вся ирония крылась в том, что он прекрасно знал, что делать, и к настоящему моменту успел уже предпринять некоторые шаги — и теперь ждал только прибытия единственного подданного короны, которому он еще мог довериться.  
Дверь тихо отворилась.  
— Погода дрянь, — не сочтя нужным поздороваться, сообщил гость. — Черт бы побрал этот октябрь с его дождями.  
— Не все дожди одинаково плохи, — отметил министр, обернувшись. — Слышал, Дракониды в этом году необычайно ярки.  
— Впервые за триста лет, если верить архивам, — не без удовольствия подтвердил его собеседник и сбросил промокшую насквозь куртку. — Но не говори, что тебе взбрело в голову поговорить о звездах в пятом часу утра. Такие сказки будешь рассказывать Его Величеству.  
— Ты недостаточно хорошо меня знаешь, — отозвался министр с улыбкой, — потому что именно о звездах я и хотел с тобой побеседовать. Взгляни.  
Он кивнул на свой стол, по обыкновению чистый и пустой — один только лист с королевской печатью лежал на отполированном тисе. Лист этот, попавший министру в руки не далее как сегодня вечером, был исписан рукой короля Тристана и пропитан чарами Сохранности так щедро, что с ним ничего бы не сталось, попади он в морскую воду.  
На несколько минут в кабинете воцарилась тишина.  
— «И только сердце звезды в самый темный час озарит твой путь, неизвестный, но искренне любимый мной потомок, и поможет дождаться рассвета». Генри, — гость сухо, отрывисто засмеялся, — позволь поинтересоваться, что это за сентиментальная чепуха?  
— Письмо Тристана Мудрейшего благодарному потомку, — не моргнув глазом ответил министр. — Инструкция по выживанию в темное время, если тебе угодно.  
— Мне угодно, чтобы ты изволил объяснить, что тебе понадобилось от меня посреди ночи и как с этим связаны слезливые мемуары выжившего из ума короля.  
— Гарри, — министр едва заметно поморщился и указал на кресло, — присядь, от усталости ты становишься сварливым.  
Гарри с видимой охотой опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги к тихо потрескивавшему камину. Министр окинул взглядом забрызганные грязью высокие ботинки и форменные брюки, несвежую рубашку.  
— Прошу прощения за срочность, — наконец сказал он, и Гарри в ответ только вяло махнул рукой. — Не знал, что тебя отправили в дозор.  
— Сам вызвался, — Гарри откинулся на мягкую спинку и прикрыл глаза. — Если не поторопишься с рассказом, я усну.  
Министр сел в кресло напротив и, коротко кивнув самому себе, наконец сказал:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел Звезду.  
Он именно так и произнес это слово — будто оно было высоким званием, красивым и редким именем. Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него с тенью интереса.  
— Звезду, — повторил он, не меняя расслабленной позы. — Ту, что упала в пятнадцать минут четвертого, или какую-нибудь другую?  
Этот вопрос застал министра врасплох. Гарри выпрямился в кресле и строго взглянул на него.  
— Генри, дружище, — сказал он самым доверительным своим тоном, — ты свихнулся. Сказку про Ивэйн придумали, чтобы дети хоть изредка поднимали взгляд в небо, но точно не чтобы уважаемый министр отправлял капитана Королевского флота на поиски упавшего метеорита.  
Министр промолчал, и любой бы принял это молчание за согласие, но Гарри, знавший его еще со школьной скамьи, слишком хорошо понимал, что этого упрямца переубедить не так просто.  
— Капитан Харт, — произнес министр, неотрывно глядя в пламя камина, — высочайшим приказом назначаю вас ответственным за поиски того, что упало с неба на северо-северо-западе, будь то живое существо или холодный камень.  
— Старый пройдоха, — кивнул Гарри, и в этом кивке, а может, и во внимательном взгляде скользнуло едва заметное одобрение.  
Он поднялся на ноги и подхватил все еще мокрую куртку.  
— Позвольте откланяться, господин министр, — и, отсалютовав преувеличенно торжественно, покинул кабинет.  
Министр остался сидеть у камина. В глазах его отражались синие и серебристые искры — добравшийся до пламени сквозь щели в окнах ветер с северо-северо-запада принес с собой горсть забытой магии.

 

 

 

Часть I. Звезда на земле

Капитану Королевского воздушного флота не пристало путешествовать морем, в этом Гарри Харт, спроси вы его ненароком, убедил бы вас в считанные минуты. Потому что, если так посудить, чем море было лучше неба? Непокорное, бурное, вечно голодное чудище с бездонным брюхом испокон веков глотало на ужин корабли, как какой-нибудь гурман — наполненные икрой тарталетки. Небо с его прирученными человеком ветрами и упругими мягкими облаками не могло потягаться с морем ни в кровожадности, ни в непредсказуемости.  
Так рассуждал капитан Харт, но, увы, только в своей голове: премьер-министр не стал его слушать. Нестабильная ситуация на севере страны, призрачное дыхание надвигающейся войны — незачем было дразнить соседей королевским дирижаблем с алым гербом на раздутом боку.  
Капитан Харт прошелся по палубе и внимательно прислушался к своим ощущениям. С той минуты, как «Мечта сердца» снялась с якоря, его не оставляло дурное предчувствие, будто он плыл прямиком в гостеприимно расставленную для него ловушку. Приближалось время ужина, из камбузной трубы валил жирный черный дым, над палубой поплыл умопомрачительный аромат жареного мяса. С цветистой руганью Гарри Харт вцепился в леера и наклонился далеко за борт.  
Впереди его ждали три бесконечных ночи в компании ненавистной качки и ее верной спутницы — морской болезни.

По прибытии в Скейтс-Эбб Гарри снял комнату в «Радости моряка», одной из доброй сотни гостиниц этого крошечного портового городка, в котором и были только что постоялые дворы да винные лавки. Все еще бледный после мучительного путешествия, он смел все, что хозяйка предложила ему на обед, и отсыпал ей медяков, чтобы она принесла из погреба полный кувшин молодого вина. Только насытившись и утолив жажду, он завел разговор, который хозяйка за последние дни слышала столько раз, что могла наперед сказать за гостя все слова:  
— Давненько не было такого звездопада...  
— Звезда упала в трех днях пути отсюда, — перебила его хозяйка и со стуком поставила на стол заново наполненный кувшин. — Но это если вам повезет взять хорошего коня, а не какую-нибудь клячу, а это уж, поверьте старухе, дело посложнее поисков звезды.  
Гарри промолчал, позволяя ей договорить, потому что по ее простецки-хитрой улыбке понял, что ей есть что ему предложить.  
— Уступлю вам Розочку за семнадцать флоринов, — она притворно вздохнула и обмахнула стол грязноватой тряпкой. — Он у меня с норовом, не каждому дается, но уж такому-то благородному джентльмену...  
Розочка, белоснежный конь с дымчатой гривой, по словам хозяйки, родился от союза единорога, лунной твари, и кряжистой ломовой кобылки, оттого был необычайно высок и силен и обладал прескверным характером. Заслышав шаги, он грозно заржал в своем стойле, но стоило Гарри протянуть ему горсть фиников, заблаговременно выданных хозяйкой, — с любопытством прянул ушами и бархатными губами ткнулся в подставленную ладонь.  
— Думаю, мы сладим, — улыбнулся Гарри и свободной рукой погладил коня по морде. — Как считаешь, Розочка?  
Розочка уставился на него ярким черным глазом и негромко фыркнул. На лбу у него Гарри заметил слабо сверкавшее в свете хозяйской лампы серебристое пятно — все, что осталось в коне от единорожьей сути.  
Они с хозяйкой сторговались до пятнадцати флоринов, хорошей цены даже для породистого скакуна, и Гарри, не задерживаясь более ни минуты, поскакал на север. Но спешил он отнюдь не найти звезду — только доказать премьер-министру, что звёзды, сколько бы их, живых или мертвых, ни упало, не могут решить проблемы целого королевства.  
Спустя ровно три дня, как и предсказывала хозяйка гостиницы, капитан Харт добрался до редкого хвойного леска на самой границе королевства. Там, по поваленным стволам и вывороченным из земли валунам, он вышел к глубокому кратеру, но не нашел в нем ничего, кроме груды обугленных обломков.  
Он длинно, с чувством выругался и повернул обратно.

 

***

В гостинице, которую он заприметил еще на пути в лес, не осталось свободных комнат: такие же, как он, горе-искатели звезды прибывали каждый день уже целую неделю. Вертлявый низкорослый хозяин с кривым носом, сбиваясь и причитая, уступил Гарри свою спаленку под самой крышей, когда увидел в пальцах гостя золотую гинею, и велел помощнику нагреть воды для купания. Помощник, нагловатого вида молодой парень, цепко оглядел Гарри с головы до ног и обратно и странно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем уйти.  
Ужинать Гарри спустился на первый этаж, предпочтя одиночеству байки путешественников.  
— Да даже если б звезда и была, — крякнул под его локтем старичок удивительно маленького роста, — так ее к этому времени уже какая ведьма сожрала, дело верное.  
— Что ты несешь, — взвился одноногий пират с другого конца набитой постояльцами комнатки. — К звезде так просто не подступишься, она горяча, словно лед, и холодна, будто пламя. Да ведьма подавится и сдохнет, пока хоть кусочек от нее оттяпает.  
Гости зашумели, принявшись спорить, перебивая друг друга, и Гарри не смог сдержать раздраженного вздоха. Лучше было бы отужинать в спальне.  
— Вы будто и не верите, — весело отметил помощник хозяина, ставя перед ним исходящую паром миску. — Да вот только если и правда не верите, что сами-то здесь делаете?  
Гарри скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, не удостоив ответом, и парень поджал тонкие губы. Плеснув в кружку вина, он сухо бросил:  
— Ванна готова, извольте подняться, _сэр_ , — и ушел на кухню.  
Спалось Гарри на редкость паршиво. Внизу еще долго не утихали споры, наконец кто-то затянул пьяным голосом песню, и ему вторил разлаженный хор путников, добравшихся до этой холодной глуши со всех концов королевства. Гарри проворочался в зыбкой дреме до самого утра, тихо раздраженно удивляясь, как только весь этот сброд не перебил друг друга в одной из дурных склок. С первыми лучами солнца он спустился вниз и растолкал спящего без задних ног помощника. Парень продрал глаза и лениво одернул мятую рубашку.  
— Чего угодно дорогому гостю? — сиплым со сна голосом поинтересовался он, не удосужившись сесть прямо.  
— Есть здесь телеграфный пункт? — вздохнул Гарри без особой надежды.  
— Голубиная почта, сэр, — помощник широко зевнул, вяло махнув рукой у рта. — Самая быстрая во всем королевстве.  
Гарри смерил его строгим взглядом и отошел к побитому кофейному столику, прихватив со стойки чернильницу и стопку бумаги.  
— Вам бы поторопиться, — с непонятным дружелюбием посоветовал парень. — Я сейчас в деревню поеду, за едой и вином.  
Гарри промолчал: он уже писал министру полное яда, скопившегося в нем за неделю, письмо, в котором в самых резких выражениях разоблачал его наивную веру в сказки и совершенно для человека его должности не приемлемую романтичность.  
Помощник тихо принес ему старую закопченную сургучницу и принялся прибираться, негромко напевая себе под нос. Гарри отстраненно прислушался, ожидая услышать одну из тех песен, которые распевали всю ночь пьяные гости, но не узнал ни мотива, ни слов.  
Головная боль, мучившая его еще с вечера, понемногу отступила, и Гарри решил закончить письмо по-дружески безобидной шуткой, надеясь хоть сколько-нибудь смягчить свою гневную отповедь. К тому моменту, когда свои перстнем он запечатал письмо, помощник как раз закончил выметать осколки разбитой посуды и без дела сидел за стойкой.  
— В столицу, — сказал Гарри, передавая ему конверт.  
Паренек присвистнул:  
— Из самой столицы сюда добрались! Ну дела... Да вы, верно, знатный господин? — глаза у него шально заблестели, рот растянулся в нахальной улыбке. — И как вас только занесло в наши края, если не за звездой вы приехали.  
— «Наши края», — кряхтя, передразнил его выбравшийся из спаленки для слуг хозяин. — Сам-то здесь всего ничего ошиваешься, а все туда же.  
Он потянулся дать помощнику подзатыльник, но парень ловко увернулся и заблестел зубами.  
— С севера я, старик, — цыкнул он, сунув письмо за пазуху. — Подольше тебя на Кассиопею гляжу.  
Гарри без интереса следил за их перепалкой. Еще прошлым вечером он рассеянно гадал, кем же приходится помощник хозяину: для сына казался он слишком юным, для внука — слишком взрослым, да и сходства между ними не было никакого. Рыжеватый с золотистой искрой, светлоглазый, хорошо сложенный — парень рядом с косым стариком выглядел едва ли не принцем.  
— Не всякий знает, как в ночном небе найти Кассиопею, — отметил Гарри с неожиданной теплотой. Когда разговор заходил о звездах, настоящих, а не глупых падающих сказках, у него неизменно поднималось настроение, будто при упоминании дорогих друзей. Не раз и не два приходилось ему, оказавшись высоко в горах, где компас сходил с ума, или над безбрежным морем, где не было никакого толку от карт, справляться о пути у звезд, и порой он ловил себя на мысли, что давно считал их полноправными членами экипажа своего дирижабля.  
— Я о звездах и не такое знаю, — парень глуповато ему подмигнул и подпер голову кулаком. — Но вам-то что, вы же не верите.  
Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться. Наглый мальчишка его забавлял: его не впечатлили ни золотая гинея, ни герб на сургучной печати, и держался он все так же нахально, как и прошлым вечером.  
— Верить в сказки о королеве Ивэйн, юноша, и доверять звездам свою жизнь — вещи абсолютно разные, — сказал Гарри совершенно дурным поучительным тоном.  
Парень низко хохотнул, ударив по стойке ладонью:  
— Так вы, выходит, мореход?  
Гарри от одной только мысли об этом с ужасом замахал рукой.  
— Нет, нет, никогда в жизни.  
— Значит, — помощник заговорщицки понизил голос и заблестел глазами, — воздушный пират? Настоящий, не то что тот клоун, который вчера тут соловьем заливался?  
Позже капитан Харт объяснял себе внезапную вспышку глупого ребячества необходимостью поддерживать свое инкогнито: здесь, в небом забытой гостинице на северо-северо-западе королевства он был всего лишь искателем звезды, одним из десятков путешественников, оставивших свой дом в надежде найти сказку, — но никак не капитаном Королевского воздушного флота.  
Сейчас же он, горделиво расправив плечи и одернув потрепанную годами дорожную куртку, с достоинством кивнул:  
— Капитан Галахад. С кем имею честь беседовать?  
Парень за стойкой с искренним восторгом в глазах вскочил на ноги и прищелкнул каблуками, озаряя все вокруг по-мальчишески широкой и светлой улыбкой:  
— Гэри, сэр!  
Он торопливо вытер ладонь о рубашку и протянул ее Гарри.  
— Но старик меня Эггси зовет, да и постояльцы тоже, так что и вы можете.  
Они обменялись рукопожатием. Рука Гэри была прохладной, будто он только зашел с улицы, и по-хорошему крепкой: такой руке, мелькнула в голове Гарри мысль, не страшно было бы доверить штурвал. На фоне этой мысли другая, неясная, как шепот ветра в листве, только коснулась сознания Гарри и тотчас пропала, не оставив за собой даже легкой тревоги.  
— Как скоро письмо дойдет до столицы? — спросил он, поборов желание тряхнуть вдруг загудевшей головой.  
— Дня через два, — прикинул Гэри, сощурив глаза. — Не меньше.  
Гарри положил перед ним на стойку серебряный шиллинг:  
— Выбери самого быстрого голубя.  
— Будет сделано, капитан! — Гэри бойко отсалютовал ему и спрятал монетку в нагрудный карман.  
Спустя час капитан Харт направлялся в Скейтс-Эбб, чтобы там, не задерживаясь, сесть на ближайший корабль, идущий в столицу, и вернуться наконец к своим делам, навсегда забыв о сказках про звезды, морской болезни и дурном характере Розочки, которого он намеревался в знак дружбы подарить министру.  
У судьбы, как водится, были совершенно другие планы.

 

***

Не успел Гарри отъехать от гостиницы на сколько-нибудь приличное расстояние, как Розочка вдруг встревоженно заржал и, взрыв копытами сухую землю, замер. Гарри потрепал его по мощной шее и принялся терпеливо уговаривать продолжить путь, но конь только испуганно прядал ушами и раздувал огромные ноздри, будто почуяв впереди хищного зверя. Спустя несколько минут Гарри услышал перестук колес и звонкий женский голос, понукавший скотину. Вскоре он увидел их: молодую женщину в алом платье и запряженного в ее богато украшенную колесницу черного кабана небывалых размеров. Розочка шарахнулся к обочине дороги, низко наклонив безрогую голову, и Гарри пришлось изо всех сил натянуть поводья и ударить его пятками по бокам, чтобы утихомирить.  
Колесница остановилась в клубах поднятой пыли, и женщина отвела от лица длинные черные волосы. Глаза ее глядели на Гарри насмешливо.  
— Доброго дня, благородный джентльмен, — она растянула в улыбке алые, в цвет платья, губы. — Слышала я, где-то там упала с небес звезда?  
Гарри невольно поразился ее красоте: еще не доводилось ему видеть лица столь нежного и чистого — и, как ни странно, столь порочного. Он кивнул и, повинуясь вдруг овладевшей им тревоге, указал на отходящую от главной дороги узкую тропу:  
— Так вы значительно срежете путь, миледи.  
Женщина облизнулась, словно почуявшая сырое мясо кошка, и хлестнула кабана кнутом по горбатой спине. Гарри проводил ее долгим взглядом, и едва она скрылась из виду, во весь опор помчал обратно к гостинице. В том, что это была ведьма, не было никаких сомнений — но одно только ее появление не заставило бы его повернуть назад.  
Руки, вспомнил он, руки у Гэри, помощника хозяина гостиницы, были гладкие и чистые, словно у никогда не знавшего тяжелого труда принца.  
В гостинице его не оказалось. Хозяин на вопрос Гарри только руками развел:  
— Так в деревню пошел, мяса прикупить, письмо ваше отправить. Да вы подождите, он вернется скоро.  
Памятуя о щедрости гостя, он усадил Гарри за стол и плеснул крепленого вина в наспех протертый стакан.  
— А давно он у вас работает, паренек этот? — спросил Гарри будто бы невзначай, пригубив вина.  
— Да вот как звезда упала, так он и явился, — хозяин коротко дребезжаще рассмеялся. — Хотел небось вторую Ивэйн найти, ишь, принц выискался. Видок у него еще такой чуднóй был, рубаха скроена не по-нашему, и замерз, бедолага, так, что аж весь светился.  
Хозяин пожевал губу и сел напротив, налив себе вина в щербатую кружку:  
— Скажу я вам, потому что вид-то у вас, в отличие от этих всех, разумный: что там надысь с неба упало, звездой быть никак не может.  
Гарри приподнял брови, показывая, что заинтересован словами хозяина, хотя мыслями в действительности витал где-то далеко: почтового голубя обогнать не удастся, но это, быть может, и к лучшему — если всю корреспонденцию и в самом деле, как он давно подозревал, проверяют, то звезду в столице ждать никто не будет, а значит, в пути им ничего не грозит.  
Он одернул себя. Звезда или нет, а выглядел и вел себя Гэри как человек, так что для начала нужно было убедить его отправиться к премьер-министру — силой Гарри никого везти не собирался.  
— ... а шуму навели, будто и впрямь сама Ивэйн с небес спустилась, — продолжал скрипеть хозяин. Он стремительно пьянел, глаза его влажно заблестели. — И мальчонка этот еще... Масла в огонь подливает, паршивец. Как скажет чего, гости потом всю ночь разойтись не могут, до хрипоты спорят. Третьего дня отколол: звезды, говорит, потому с небес падают, что на земле короли злодеяния совершают. Это ему крестный рассказал, и вот теперь — хоть ты тресни, а сопляк на своем стоит.  
Гарри отставил стакан, на сей раз искренне заинтригованный, но старик примолк и испуганно стрельнул покрасневшими глазками в сторону приоткрытого окна.  
— Но это только мальчишка говорит, а мозгов-то у него — что у цыпленка, — зачастил он и, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги. — Угодно господину отобедать?  
Гарри покачал головой, отказываясь, и достал именной портсигар. Хозяин услужливо подсунул ему старую зажигалку.  
Ни через час, ни через два Гэри не вернулся. Хозяин предлагал подождать еще, ворчал, что парень, верно, обхаживает дочку мясника, белокурую красавицу Софи, потому и запаздывает, но Гарри велел седлать коня и вскоре уже въезжал в деревню. Из-под копыт Розочки брызгала во все стороны детвора, словоохотливые женщины высовывались из окон, красуясь перед незнакомым господином и перекрикивая друг друга, а Гарри выискивал взглядом желтую телегу с впряженным в нее понурым осликом, которую заприметил во дворе гостиницы еще накануне. Гэри должен был приехать на ней.  
Деревенька оказалась крошечной: четыре улицы да площадь на перекрестье. Объехавши ее всю, Гарри привязал Розочку к столбу, врытому в землю у единственного трактира, и прошелся по улицам снова, на сей раз бесцеремонно заглядывая в незанавешенные окна. Тогда-то его и окликнули, звонко и требовательно:  
— Эй! Капитан!  
Он обернулся, и взгляд его упал на притулившийся между двух низеньких домов фургон. Некогда ярмарочно нарядный, красный с желтыми и синими цветами, сейчас он казался припорошенным грязным снегом, до того облезла с него краска. Перед фургоном в подранном мягком кресле с резной спинкой сидела молодая женщина в пестром платье. Она поманила его к себе пальцем и ярко улыбнулась. Гарри застыл, не зная, как поступить, и она легко прищелкнула языком:  
— Разговор есть, подойди-ка.  
Он не торопясь приблизился, и она кивнула на жесткую деревянную лавку напротив своего кресла:  
— Руку дай.  
— Я не верю в гадания, — ответил ей Гарри, не спеша повиноваться.  
Она скривила полные, четко очерченные губы и притопнула в нетерпении:  
— Я велела сесть и дать мне руку, капитан.  
Уже дважды она обратилась к нему так, хотя ничто в его облике, Гарри был в этом уверен, не могло его выдать. Он нехотя опустился на лавку, и гадалка тотчас цепко схватила его за левую руку, поймала ладонь в свои, маленькие и горячие.  
— Я знаю, что ты ищешь, — заговорила она, не сводя глаз с линий на его руке. — Но и ты знай: ищешь не ты один. Многие люди с сердцами чернее беззвездной ночи спешат обогнать тебя, капитан, так что тебе придется поторопиться.  
Гарри оставил попытки высвободить руку из крепкой хватки и хмуро уставился на гадалку. Для своего ремесла она казалось ему слишком молодой и красивой — таким обычно промышляли старые ведьмы, от голода и отчаяния прибившиеся к бродячим артистам.  
— И как мне найти то, что я ищу? — спросил он терпеливо.  
Она подняла на него насмешливый взгляд и тонким пальцем указала на стремительно темнеющее небо. Короткий осенний день уже подходил к концу.  
— Иди туда, куда в майскую полночь повел бы тебя хранитель небес.  
В удивительного оттенка сиреневых сумерках неярко сияли первые звезды и наливалась светом луна. Застыв так, с запрокинутой головой, Гарри вдруг понял, что смотрел в небо впервые с той злополучной ночи, когда премьер-министр вызвал его к себе.  
— Старею, — посетовал он, но некому было услышать его слова — гадалка, не стребовав с него платы, скрылась в своем фургончике.

Гарри вернулся из деревни к ночи. Хозяин, встревоженный наконец долгим отсутствием помощника, дожидался его на перекрестке, у почтового столба. Увидев, что Гарри приехал в одиночестве, он с тоской выругался и поспешил ему навстречу.  
— Да я, еще когда осел телегу приволок, понял, что нечего больше этого сопляка ждать, — забормотал он одышливо. — Но вот ведь штука какая, он ни денег с собой, ни еды не взял.  
— Осел сам вернулся? — рассеянно переспросил Гарри, спешившись. Всю дорогу он ломал голову над словам гадалки о небесном хранителе.  
— Подковы у него непростые, — с затаенной гордостью отозвался хозяин. — Лунный свет, снег с лысой горы да единорожий рог.  
Розочка возмущенно фыркнул и лбом подтолкнул Гарри в спину.  
— Гномы комнату наконец освободили, там не прибрано пока, но уж за ужин-то я как-нибудь управлюсь, — рассуждал хозяин, взяв коня под уздцы. — А к тому времени сын мельника подойдет, дров нарубит, чтобы вам воды нагреть.  
Гарри остановил его взмахом руки и замер сам, подняв взгляд в небо.  
— Хранитель небес, — проговорил он негромко и рассмеялся, удивляясь, каким же он, оказывается, был тугодумным болваном. — Хозяин, знал бы ты, как ошибаешься.  
Хозяин поглядел на него с беспокойством: гость, по его мнению, начал сходить с ума.  
Небо над их головами, иссиня-черное в белых всполохах, походило на фотографический негатив ученической карты с точками городов. Полярная звезда, горделиво сиявшая в хвосте Малой Медведицы, была, несомненно, небесной столицей — огромной и яркой, и другие звезды рядом с ней казались мелкими и незначительными. Все, кроме одной, почти не уступавшей ей в размерах и силе, — той, что теперь оказалась вымаранной с небесной карты чьей-то неосторожной рукой.  
— «С севера», вот паршивец, — сказал Гарри весело. — И хоть бы соврал.  
— Это что же вы хотите... — осторожно начал хозяин, тоже уставившись в небо, но так и не договорил, вдруг испугавшись своей догадки.  
Гарри кивнул и пальцем повел от хвоста Большой Медведицы широкую дугу, пока не наткнулся на черный провал, теперь бросавшийся в глаза, как пятно на новом платье.  
— Звезда неделю жила у тебя под носом, старик, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос, не сумев сдержать глупой самодовольной улыбки.  
Хранителем небес звали эту звезду на Востоке; в этих же краях, как и в Застенном Лондоне, моряки и воздухоплаватели звали ее Арктуром, стражем Большой Медведицы. И в майские ночи не было ориентира вернее, чем ее золотистое сияние, если приходилось держать путь на юг — это вам сказал бы любой юнга.  
Так капитан Харт, не дожидаясь наступления утра, отправился на юг, прочь от редкого хвойного леска, пустого кратера и гостиницы, в которую все еще прибывали искатели звезды.

 

***

До моря оставалось полтора дня пути, когда на дороге их с Розочкой обогнал бочонок с впряженной в него хромой собакой. В бочонке дремала маленькая девочка со взрослым лицом. Это был уже пятый экипаж, привлекший их внимание: до него им встретились пустая безлошадная карета, пара цыганских фургонов немыслимой расцветки и самый настоящий верблюд, при виде которого Розочка презрительно заржал.  
Не прошло и пары часов, как капитан Харт обнаружил себя в плотном потоке транспортных средств любого вида, от крошечной лягушки с седлом на спине до парового автомобиля. Вокруг стоял страшный шум, и Розочка, раздраженный теснотой, скрипел и скрежетал зубами. Гарри, впрочем, и сам был к этому близок: отчего-то каждый третий спешил поинтересоваться у него, за сколько он готов уступить своего коня и где собирается остановиться, когда доберется до Бронсвика.  
Бронсвикская осенняя ярмарка, крупнейшая в королевстве, ждала гостей. Гарри, державший путь строго на юг, с каждым часом становился все ближе к раскинувшимся под открытым небом пестрым шатрам и деревянным лоткам, но его не интересовало многообразие товаров: первым делом он планировал заручиться помощью городских полицаев и приступить к поискам Гэри в гостиницах.  
На пропускном пункте Гарри показал заверенное премьер-министром дозволение на пересечение границ в пределах королевства, дававшее ему возможность путешествовать без уплаты проходного налога — в Бронсвике он был самым высоким, семь шиллингов и четыре пенса со взрослого человека и пять шиллингов с ребенка. Из-за этого налога уже который год Бронсвикская ярмарка проходила не в самом Бронсвике, а под городскими стенами. Ни торговцам, ни съезжающимся из окрестных деревень покупателям не хотелось вдобавок ко всему платить за одну только возможность пересечь границы города: в Бронсвике не было ни музеев, ни театров, и полюбоваться там можно было разве что на здание ратуши.  
Дожидаясь, пока усатый младший офицер досмотрит его багаж, Гарри небрежно поинтересовался, не встречался ли им молодой мужчина, на вид лет двадцати с небольшим, слегка рыжеватый, с лицом наглым, как у юнги с пиратского корабля. Офицеры переглянулись, и второй, безусый и по-девичьи румяный, понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Своровал что?  
— Можно сказать и так, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.  
— Сучонок пытался проскочить, — хмуро проговорил усач, — но я его вышвырнул. Вряд ли он далеко ушел, ошивается где-нибудь на ярмарке и обчищает карманы.  
Гарри поручил им позаботиться о Розочке и отнести багаж в ближайшую гостиницу, а сам в спешке покинул пропускной пункт. Пора было взглянуть, что же из себя представляла Бронсвикская ярмарка.  
В очередной раз спрашивая у случайного торговца, не видел ли тот рыжеватого парня совершенно пройдошистого вида, Гарри понял, насколько же это была дурная идея. На него смотрели как на безумца: найти кого-то в пестрой ярмарочной толчее не представлялось возможным.  
— Выпейте капельку для успокоения души, — пропел у него под ухом старик, смахивавший на сморщенную улыбчивую лягушку. Под толстым стеклом его витрины Гарри разглядел крошечные бутыльки всех форм и цветов. — Для удачи и смелости, для пробуждения мужской силы, для приворота...  
Гарри отошел от мерзко захихикавшего старика и наткнулся на высокую бледную женщину в жемчужном платье. Она бережно прижимала к себе громоздкий прямоугольный сверток.  
— Прошу прощения, миледи, не видели ли вы...  
Он оборвал себя на полуслове: на его глазах женщина буквально изменилась в лице, став на десяток лет старше.  
— Прочь! — воскликнула она, попятившись. По земле за ней тянулся влажно блестевший след — она словно таяла под неверным октябрьским солнцем.  
У Гарри кружилась голова от многоголосицы и бьющих в нос резких запахов. Его то и дело подталкивали под руку или в спину, и он, подчиняясь хаотичному движению толпы, все дальше отходил от городских ворот.  
— Волчий коготь! Львиный клык! Перо грифона и чешуя дракона!  
— Вавилонские свечи из настоящего воска!  
— Мечи из заговоренной стали! Зачарованная броня!  
Гарри остановился, уцепившись за шаткий столик с разбросанными по нему игральными картами, и перевел дух.  
— Погадать тебе, капитан? — спросил вдруг знакомый голос.  
Фургон за ее спиной сиял свежевыкрашенным боком. Сама она, все в том же пестром платье, гордо восседала на высоком стуле с богато украшенной спинкой. Гарри выпрямился и церемонно поклонился гадалке, не сводя с нее подозрительного взгляда.  
— Быстро же вы добрались, — отметил он.  
— Если найдется на свете птица стремительней хумайи, дай мне знать, — отозвалась она с улыбкой. — Так что же, на картах или по руке?  
Гарри опустился на стул напротив и протянул ей раскрытую ладонь:  
— Где он?  
Она прищелкнула языком, будто и не увидев его руки:  
— Не мне тебя учить искать путь по звездам, капитан.  
Взгляд его упал на карту, лежавшую ровно посреди стола. На ней была изображена обнаженная женщина, из кувшина льющая воду на камни. Над ее головой сияли восемь звезд: одна большая в окружении семи маленьких.  
— Мудрость, надежда, успех в начинаниях, — перечислила гадалка скучающим голосом. — В самый раз для тебя.  
Гарри молча кивнул, благодаря и прощаясь, и поднялся. Он почувствовал, как внезапно нахлынуло на него усталое раздражение. Странный, похожий на лихорадку азарт, мучивший его с того момента, когда он заподозрил Гэри, бесследно исчез, и весь путь, проделанный им за последние дни, вдруг обернулся погоней за миражом. Он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал обратно к пропускному пункту, протискиваясь сквозь шумную толпу.  
— Передай Генри, что за ним должок, — крикнула гадалка ему вслед, но он не остановился, не найдя в себе сил даже удивиться тому, что она откуда-то знала настоящее имя премьер-министра.  
Будь он воспитан чуть хуже, он принялся бы расталкивать людей на своем пути локтями, до того у него испортилось настроение. Как зачарованный дурак, он поехал сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, спустил столько времени на игру в догонялки с сопляком, который, должно быть, сбежал с бродячим цирком — или с кем теперь принято было сбегать — и даже не догадывался, что за ним кто-то следует.  
Гарри Харт, капитан Королевского воздушного флота, искатель упавшей звезды, — проговорил Гарри в своей голове и так болезненно скривился, что бежавшая ему навстречу девочка со стеклянным цветком в волосах испуганно ойкнула и шмыгнула за прилавок.  
Где-то вдалеке, на другом конце рынка, поднялся шум: кажется, голосила обокраденная торговка. По толпе от одного к другому полетели слова, заставившие многих встревоженно завертеть головами и прижать к себе свертки с покупками — _держи вора_.  
Гарри тихо выругался, едва не сбитый кем-то с ног.  
— Проклятье, — донеслось с земли.  
Он протянул руку нелепо осевшему перед ним человеку, с головы до пят замотанному в тяжелый пыльный плащ, и помог ему подняться.  
Ладонь в его пальцах оказалась прохладной и крепкой — такой, мелькнула совершенно нелепая мысль, не страшно было бы доверить штурвал. Гарри сжал ее крепче и не спешил отпускать.  
— Могу я попросить вас открыть лицо? — обратился он к человеку, почему-то понизив голос. Это было форменное безумие. Горло у него перехватило так, что он не мог вдохнуть.  
— Капитан, — сухо поприветствовал его Гэри, откинув капюшон. — Вот так совпадение. Тоже не смогли попасть в город?  
Гарри медленно кивнул, почти не расслышав вопроса, и наконец разжал пальцы.  
— Что привело вас сюда, капитан? — Гэри натянуто, нервно ему улыбнулся, смерив колючим взглядом. — Приехали за волшебными мушкетами, которые не нужно заряжать?  
Он аккуратно отступил на шаг назад, готовый, кажется, в любой момент сорваться с места и скрыться в толпе.  
— Набираю команду, — небрежно бросил Гарри и повернулся к лотку с деревянными игрушками, чтобы не привлекать к себе и своему собеседнику лишнего внимания. — Половину моих стервецов перевешали.  
— Славное место, чтобы понабрать головорезов, — согласился Гэри, все еще не сводя с него потемневших глаз.  
Гарри взял в руки неаккуратно размалеванного солдатика и принялся рассматривать с ленивым интересом.  
— Понабрать головорезов я могу в любом уголке королевства. Мне нужны хваткие и сообразительные ублюдки, которых ничто не держит на земле, — он искоса взглянул на Гэри и снова перевел взгляд на солдатика. — Есть у тебя семья, Эггси?  
Гэри напряженно нахмурился, не ответив, и Гарри продолжил:  
— Я ищу юнгу, которого не пришлось бы учить ориентироваться по звездам.  
— Уж я бы с радостью, да вот только с небом творится какая-то проклятущая чепуха, — хмыкнул Гэри, скрестив на груди руки. Вид у него все еще был недоверчивый, но взгляд смягчился и просветлел.  
Гарри приподнял брови, развернувшись к нему:  
— Ты про упавшую звезду?  
Он ясно увидел, как Гэри досадливо сморщился, будто Гарри случайно надавил ему на больное.  
— Я про стальных птиц.  
Сказав это, Гэри снова набросил на голову капюшон и отвернулся к прилавку, закрутил ярко расписанный волчок.  
— Стальных птиц? — переспросил Гарри, малодушно понадеявшись, что ослышался.  
— Черных, как безлунная ночь, и с крыльями острее кинжалов, — забубнил Гэри, не сводя глаз с волчка. — И с гербом на хвосте. Не вашим, ну, не этого королевства.  
От дурного предчувствия у капитана заныли зубы. Он развернул Гэри к себе, крепко сжав плечо, и поймал его взгляд. Парень не лгал.  
— Где ты их видел?  
Гэри не пытался вырваться, только угрожающе выдвинул вперед челюсть и глянул исподлобья, сразу сделавшись похожим на волчонка. Гарри ослабил хватку.  
— Где упала звезда. Там обломков куча, если бы вы как следует вокруг походили, сами бы увидели, — объяснил Гэри с видимой неохотой. — Думаете, она просто так с неба свалилась? Сбили ее.  
Он нервно потянул за завязки капюшона и стрельнул глазами в сторону, выискивая путь к бегству, — понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Гарри отпустил его плечо и заставил себя принять все тот же лениво-заинтересованный вид.  
— Так ты едешь предупредить короля, что нам грозят, как ты там их назвал, стальные птицы? — спросил он, насмешливо сощурившись.  
Гэри поймал все еще крутящийся волчок и скривил губы:  
— Я уже министра предупредил. Вложил кое-что в ваш конверт, капитан Харт.  
Выждав несколько секунд, но не услышав от Гарри ни слов в свою защиту, ни обвинений в шпионаже, он объяснил сконфуженно:  
— Я ваше письмо вскрыл.  
— Я понял, — ответил Гарри, не изменившись в лице, хотя это было исключительно сложно. Внутри его разбирал смех: мальчишка, даже зная, кто он на самом деле такой, оставался хамоватым и ершистым, будто и впрямь вырос в деревне и никогда не знал жесткой отцовской руки. — Как бы то ни было, я и правда ищу способного юнгу, а будни на королевском дирижабле мало отличаются от будней на пиратском корабле. Разве что кормят получше.  
Какое-то время Гэри глядел на него, глупо приоткрыв рот, а потом широко улыбнулся и — Гарри мог поклясться, что видел это своими глазами, — на мгновение озарил все вокруг прозрачным белым светом.  
— При всем уважении, капитан, вы неоправданно рискуете: я могу быть вражеским лазутчиком, который только и ждет, как бы перерезать вам глотку.  
Гарри слегка наклонил голову, возвращая Гэри улыбку:  
— Если верить моему опыту, вражеские лазутчики обычно не уезжают из родных мест в цыганских фургонах, никого об этом не предупредив.  
Гэри сморщил нос, и Гарри продолжил, направившись к пропускному пункту:  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит поторопиться и добраться до столицы раньше, чем это сделают за нас стальные птицы. Согласен?  
Он не оборачивался, давая Гэри возможность решить: следовать за ним или сбежать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Гэри догнал его в несколько шагов и пошел рядом, все еще придерживая капюшон и закрывая лицо.  
— Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты отложишь попытку побега хотя бы до завтрашнего утра, — сказал Гарри почти серьезно. Они как раз добрались до пропускного пункта, и их общий знакомый, усатый офицер, недобро заухмылялся при виде Гэри. — Сейчас у меня попросту не хватит сил ни на что, кроме плотного ужина и горячей ванны, а мне бы все-таки очень хотелось дать тебе побеседовать с премьер-министром о птицах и всем остальном.  
Гэри оскорбленно щелкнул зубами, проигнорировав взгляд офицера:  
— Больно мне надо сбегать. Я, может, и сам хотел попросить премьер-министра об аудиенции.  
Гарри рассмеялся, искренне восхищенный его наглостью, и больше по пути в гостиницу они не обменялись ни словом.

 

***

Первым делом в гостинице Гарри телеграфировал премьер-министру с просьбой выслать в Бронсвик «Ланселота». Он не стал пускаться в разъяснение деталей: вид связи совершенно не подходил для такого рода информации; пообещал только, что по прибытии сразу явится в министерскую резиденцию.  
Отужинав в своем номере, Гарри спустился на первый этаж. В отличие от той приграничной гостиницы, в которой он свел знакомство с Гэри, здесь было тихо и пусто, только у жарко растопленного камина дремал его нечаянный спутник и причина всего предпринятого им путешествия. Гарри сел в кресло рядом и бросил взгляд на лежавшую на столике газету. Всю первую полосу занимал жирный заголовок: «Быть или не быть войне». Гарри неприязненно хмыкнул и выудил из внутреннего кармана портсигар.  
— Можно мне тоже? — спросил Гэри негромко. Гарри даже не заметил, как он проснулся.  
— Почему ты сбежал, никого не предупредив? — поинтересовался он, передавая портсигар.  
— Потому что меня ищут, что непонятного, — Гэри сунул в зубы сигарету и наморщил лоб, зашарив по карманам в поисках спичек. — Меня ищут, а я скрываюсь.  
Он вытряс из кармана серебряный шиллинг и с любопытством уставился на него, кажется, немало удивленный находкой.  
— И теперь ты решил спрятаться в столице? — Гарри протянул ему зажигалку, невольно задаваясь вопросом, положено ли звездам курить.  
— И теперь я решил спрятаться за вашей спиной, — поправил его Гэри и глубоко затянулся. Следующие несколько секунд он провел, надсадно кашляя и вытирая слезящиеся глаза, и наконец укоризненно выдавил, — ну и ядреный же табак вы предпочитаете, капитан.  
Гарри оставил его замечание без внимания, предпочтя вернуться к ненавязчивому допросу.  
— Кто тебя ищет?  
Гэри ненадолго замолчал, судя по всему, подбирая ответ. Он сверлил взглядом огонек на кончике своей сигареты, изредка неглубоко затягиваясь, и рассеянно улыбался.  
— Допустим, те, кому принадлежат стальные птицы. И я бы еще сказал, что капитан Королевского воздушного флота, потому что последнее, во что я верю, — это случайные встречи.  
— Тебе придется в них поверить, — посоветовал ему Гарри. — Потому что, как ты мог понять из письма, тебе не предназначавшегося, я вынужден был отправиться на поиски упавшей звезды, а когда поиски не увенчались успехом, поспешил обратно в столицу. Я не планировал задерживаться в Бронсвике, но Розочка, мой конь, потерял подкову.  
Гэри рассеянно покивал:  
— Славный конь, помню.  
— Не скрою, что рад нашей с тобой встрече, — продолжил Гарри. — То, что ты мне рассказал, в любом случае важнее информации о местонахождении упавшего метеорита.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Гэри растянул губы в осторожной вежливой улыбке. Он не доверял Гарри и был в своем праве, впрочем, как и сам Гарри был вправе не доверять ему.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Гарри снова посмотрел на газету и поджал губы, ощутив укол раздражения. По его мнению, в нынешней ситуации подобные заголовки только лишний раз напоминали о неизбежности вооруженного конфликта: никакого «не быть» уже не существовало, несмотря на все старания кабинета министров.  
Самодурство короля перешло все границы государства — Гарри невесело усмехнулся, позабавленный случайным каламбуром, родившимся в его голове, и поднялся на ноги.  
— Завтра отправимся не раньше полудня, — предупредил он, прежде чем уйти.  
— Кто-то планировал поторопиться, — напомнил Гэри, пакостно ухмыльнувшись, но Гарри в ответ только пожелал ему спокойной ночи. В детстве он не меньше Генри любил сказки, потому прекрасно знал, что ночью звезды испытывают определенные проблемы со сном. Попросту не мог отказать себе в удовольствии слегка уколоть юнца напоследок.

«Ланселот» прибыл только в половине третьего пополудни. Гарри учил Гэри играть в шахматы и как раз объяснял ему преимущества и недостатки королевского гамбита, когда расхлябанный лакей подошел к занятому ими игральному столику и на всю общую гостиную обратился к Гарри как к капитану Харту. Редкие постояльцы уставились на них так, будто увидели живого единорога.  
— Не получается у вас путешествовать инкогнито, капитан, — посочувствовал ему Гэри вполголоса, пока они выписывались из гостиницы и Гарри отдавал распоряжения насчет Розочки. Коня должны были доставить в столицу морем.  
— С учетом сложившихся обстоятельств это уже не принципиально, — отозвался Гарри.  
На улице оказалось неожиданно многолюдно. Взволнованные жители высыпали из своих домов и направлялись в одну с Гарри и его спутником сторону — к главным городским воротам. На пропускном пункте было не протолкнуться от желающих как можно скорее выйти наружу, и в какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, как Гэри вцепился в его руку, побоявшись потеряться в толпе. Он приободряюще сжал его пальцы и повел мимо офицеров, которые при виде него совершенно предсказуемо вытянулись в струнку и церемонно отсалютовали.  
Ярмарка, напротив, пустовала. Все торговцы и приезжие покупатели уже толклись в полумиле от шатров и лотков, едва сдерживаемые полицейским заслоном. Гарри отчетливо услышал рядом судорожный вздох и ощутил, как потеплела в его руке чужая ладонь.  
— Глазам своим не верю, — прошептал Гэри, ускорив шаг, и добавил уже громче, — никогда не видел их так близко.  
«Ланселот», небольшой мягкий дирижабль из тех, что многие простодушно считали пригодными только для воздушных прогулок в пределах столицы, завис над пустырем. Полицейские крепко держали швартовочные тросы и переругивались между собой.  
— Я думал, вы шутили насчет места юнги, — засмеялся Гэри, задрав голову.  
Гарри мягко подтолкнул его в спину.  
— Считай это испытательным полетом.  
Из гондолы дирижабля сбросили веревочный трап, и любопытные зеваки зашумели, кто-то оглушительно свистнул. Полицейский кордон дрогнул под напором возбужденной толпы.  
Когда Гарри вслед за Гэри поднялся на борт, зычный голос скомандовал отдать швартовы, и «Ланселот», застонав, словно живое существо, начал набирать высоту.  
— Капитан Харт, небо вас забери! — раздался все тот же голос.  
Гэри торопливо выпрямился и одернул плащ, вскинул подбородок, неумело изображая воинское приветствие. Гарри только отряхнул руки.  
— Капитан Норрингтон, — улыбнулся он при виде давнего друга.  
Капитан «Ланселота» бесцеремонно сгреб его в объятия и с силой похлопал по спине, не прекращая сыпать ругательствами.  
— Генри даже ничего мне не объяснил, — рассмеялся он, наконец отпустив Гарри. — Велел лететь быстрее ветра и спасать тебя из лап воздушных пиратов.  
Гарри предупреждающе поморщился:  
— Джеймс...  
Но тот, уже не слушая его, повернулся к Гэри и энергично встряхнул его руку.  
— Полагаю, вы и есть кровожадный пират, юноша?  
— Он мой протеже, — объяснил Гарри, взглядом велев Гэри придержать язык за зубами. — Исключительно талантливый молодой человек.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, — Джеймс ослепительно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, вы не боитесь высоты.  
Гэри вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся, наконец совладав с выражением абсолютного мальчишеского восторга на своем лице:  
— Отнюдь, сэр. Капитан. Небо, можно сказать, моя родная стихия.  
Джеймс одобрительно расхохотался и ударил его по плечу:  
— Отлично, мой мальчик! Отлично.  
Он проводил их в кают-компанию и удалился, оставив на попечении мичмана. Гарри опустился на украшенный позолотой стул и указал Гэри на место напротив.  
— Ну и к чему весь этот переполох? — спросил Гэри нарочито недовольно, когда мичман, накрыв на стол, вышел за дверь и они остались наедине. — Море для вас недостаточно хорошо, капитан Харт?  
— Экономим больше трех дней пути, — объяснил Гарри, бросив взгляд в иллюминатор. — Садись, ты ведь не успел пообедать.  
Гэри все же сел за стол и, вытянув ноги, откинулся на высокую спинку.  
— Протеже, а? — пробормотал он рассеянно. — Вы серьезно, что ли?  
— Зависит от того, как ты покажешь себя сегодня.  
Гэри промолчал. Он выудил из кармана шиллинг, принялся вертеть его в пальцах, ловко прокатил по тыльной стороне ладони и вдруг протянул Гарри:  
— Возьмите и положите в карман.  
Гарри послушался: он не имел ничего против простых фокусов.  
— А теперь проверьте, на месте ли она, — велел Гэри, крепко сцепив пальцы в замок.  
Гарри пошарил в кармане и покачал головой:  
— Как ты это сделал?  
Гэри вытряхнул шиллинг из своего кармана и уставился на него с неподдельным интересом.  
— То же самое хотел спросить у вас. Это ваш шиллинг, припоминаете?  
Гарри рассеянно прищурился, действительно припоминая:  
— Я дал его тебе, когда мы познакомились?  
— Да, капитан _Галахад_ , — Гэри разулыбался и подкинул монетку в воздух. — Именно тогда.  
Монетка упала прямиком на тарелку, в аккуратную горку картофельного пюре, и он раздосадованно выругался, потянувшись пальцами, чтобы ее вытащить.  
— Где твои манеры, — вздохнул Гарри, отложив приборы. — Отодвинь ее вилкой в сторону.  
Гэри оглушительно проскреб зубцами по фарфору и вопросительно взглянул на него, ожидая оценки. Гарри только неодобрительно покачал головой, и он поспешил сменить тему:  
— Как только такая махина поднимается в воздух, представить боюсь.  
— Свожу тебя после обеда на капитанский мостик, — пообещал Гарри, вернувшись к бифштексу. — И в моторный отсек, там ты получишь наглядную демонстрацию того, как «такая махина» поднимается в воздух и достаточно ловко в нем маневрирует. Для своих габаритов, конечно.  
Кают-компанию на мгновение залил мягкий свет, но Гарри сделал вид, что не обратил на это внимания.

 

***

Капитан Норрингтон изъявил желание лично провести для Гэри экскурсию по дирижаблю. Передав штурвал своему помощнику, неизменно чем-то обеспокоенному Аластеру, которого Гарри помнил еще отчаянно юным перепуганным курсантом, он продемонстрировал пассажирам навигационную комнату, радиорубку и резервные электрогенераторы, за право установить которые, по его словам, ему пришлось немало с тем самым Аластером повоевать.  
Джеймс был фанатиком, и это становилось очевидно спустя пару минут разговора с ним. Он мог часами рассуждать о предпринятых усовершенствованиях вверенного ему воздушного судна, с отеческой гордостью делился рекордами скорости и грузоподъемности «Ланселота» и отзывался о нем не просто как о живом существе, но как о человеке: упрямом, со взрывным характером и своими дурными привычками. Впрочем, знающие люди — и Гарри был одним из них — утверждали, что своим темпераментом дирижабль пошел в капитана.  
Попытки Гарри провести лекцию по азам аэродинамики потонули в бесконечном потоке едва ли наполовину правдивых историй о невероятных приключениях «Ланселота». Джеймс как раз дошел до своей любимой, о перевозке гиппопотама над королевским дворцом, когда Гарри поймал полный отчаяния взгляд Гэри и решительно перебил друга:  
— Аластер, должно быть, устал. Он не привык подолгу стоять за штурвалом.  
Джеймс послал ему одну из самых светлых своих улыбок:  
— Старина Мак — уже не тот зеленый сопляк, каким ты его помнишь.  
В этот момент по внутренней связи раздался голос Аластера, искаженный хрипом динамиков:  
— Капитан, срочно в рубку.  
— Или все тот же, — резонно отметил Джеймс. — Вынужден вас оставить.  
Пол под ногами слегка накренился — не больше, чем на десять градусов, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить дискомфорт. Гэри схватился за стену, встревоженно взглянув на сопровождавших его капитанов, и Джеймс ободряюще рассмеялся, прежде чем уйти:  
— Ланс опять капризничает. Чувствует чужую руку.  
— Мягкие дирижабли сильно зависят от погодных условий, — объяснил Гарри, открывая дверь моторного отсека. — Этим они похожи на парусные суда.  
Гэри подлез под его рукой и первым спустился в грохочущее нутро «Ланселота». Теперь, чтобы быть услышанным, приходилось повышать голос, и Гарри решил, что стоит отложить лекцию по аэродинамике до лучших времен.  
— Почему вы называете его мягким? — прокричал Гэри, без особого интереса разглядывая мерно рокочущие двигатели. Подобное равнодушие к тонкой механике разбило бы Джеймсу сердце, и, возможно, Гэри сам понимал это, потому добился того, чтобы они с Гарри остались наедине.  
— Газовая оболочка сохраняет свою форму только за счет наполняющего ее водорода, — объяснил Гарри. — Фактически, сейчас мы пролетаем над морем на воздушном шаре, оснащенном мотором.  
Гэри слегка поежился.  
— А ваш дирижабль? Тоже воздушный шарик?  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Увидишь, когда прибудем в столицу.  
Гэри широко ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями, мгновенно сделавшись похожим на тринадцатилетнего шалопая.  
— Готовите мне сюрприз, капитан?  
Гарри рассмеялся, ощутив острое желание дать ему подзатыльник, и кивнул в дальний конец отсека.  
— Что там? — спросил Гэри, послушно зашагав вперед.  
— Аварийный люк, — насладившись растерянным выражением на лице Гэри, Гарри продолжил, — у «Ланселота» имеются два маневренных клапана, один в верхней части оболочки, другой — в нижней, прямо над нами. В случае необходимости пилот может открыть их прямо из рубки и выпустить лишний газ, однако иногда техника не срабатывает, и приходится вылезать наружу и открывать нижний клапан вручную.  
Он передал Гэри страховочный трос.  
— И это работа юнги.  
Гэри застыл, звонко щелкнув карабином.  
— Вы серьезно?  
— Не бойся, я буду рядом, — пообещал Гарри, закрепляя на поясе страховку.  
— Вот этого я и боюсь, — пробормотал Гэри не слишком понятно, но дальнейшие его слова потонули в шуме ветра: Гарри открыл люк.  
Еще будучи желторотым юнгой, Гарри испытывал особый трепет перед подобными вылазками. Нагретая солнцем и горячим воздухом оболочка казалась ему гладкой шкурой мифического небесного кита, плывшего сквозь бесконечность с тремя слонами на покатой спине, а невероятно спокойный воздух, коконом окружавший дирижабль, неизменно пах для него звездной пылью. Прижимаясь к распираемому водородом кожуху, Гарри исключительно ясно осознавал незначительность всего, что оставалось внизу, на земле, и учился просто наслаждаться полетом.  
В тысяче футов под ними бесновалось изголодавшееся море. Ветер срывал с гребней волн соленую пену и швырял ее вверх и вперед, будто играя с самим собой в снежки. Гарри жадно вдохнул полной грудью, крепче ухватился за ванты, опоясывавшие брюхо «Ланселота», и бросил взгляд на Гэри. На его лице не осталось и следа растерянности, он глазами, всем лицом словно впитывал рассеянный солнечный свет — и светился сам. Ослепительно ярко, так, как на памяти Гарри не сияла еще ни одна звезда.  
Гарри покинули последние сомнения. Это был Арктур, хранитель небес, его верный проводник на протяжении многих лет.  
— Ты светишься, — прошептал Гарри неверным голосом и повторил громче, накрыв стискивавшую канат руку своей, — ты светишься!  
Рука была холодна, будто пламя, — как и говорил тогда одноногий пират.  
Сияние угасло. Гэри распахнул глаза, глядя на него недоверчиво и напуганно, и дернул головой в сторону люка. Его губы шевелились, но Гарри не слышал ни слова, пока спускался по вантам обратно в моторный отсек.  
У него все еще стискивало грудь от морозного разреженного воздуха, и смешок, который он издал, захлопнув за собой люк, вышел сухим и нервным.  
— Кажется, я стал староват для такого.  
Гэри аккуратно смотал тросы и дернул уголками губ, изображая улыбку:  
— Да бросьте, разве вы старый.  
На сей раз Гарри рассмеялся свободно, будто сжимавшие его грудь тиски внезапно разжались. Он по достоинству оценил всю иронию этих слов.  
— Сколько тебе лет, Эггси? — спросил он, притихнув.  
Кривая улыбка сползла с лица Гэри, уступая место гримасе странной, почти детской обиды. Он промолчал, только наклонил голову к плечу, и тогда Гарри приблизился к нему и аккуратно пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Тебе двадцать два, ты сирота из затерянной на севере королевства деревни, и однажды тебе не повезло увидеть в небе стальных птиц. Верно?  
Это походило на инструктаж, в обязательном порядке проводимый перед полетом. Гэри торопливо облизал пересохшие губы и усмехнулся, все еще напряженный:  
— И я так поразил вас знанием ночного неба, что вы немедленно захотели взять меня к себе юнгой?  
Гарри замер, взявшись за мятый воротничок его рубашки, и коротко улыбнулся.  
— Полагаю, это министру знать будет уже не так интересно.  
В моторном отсеке стало светло, словно внезапно исчезли потолок и нависшая над гондолой дирижабля газовая оболочка, и Гарри невольно потянулся прикрыть глаза ладонью. От Гэри исходило мягкое обволакивающее тепло.  
— Если не научишься следить за собой, тебе придется сидеть здесь до самого прибытия в столицу, — предупредил Гарри сварливо. — Джеймс может производить впечатление полного дурака, но и он знает, что люди просто так не светятся.  
Гэри рассмеялся вовсе не над неловкой шуткой, Гарри отлично это понимал. Его самого словно распирало изнутри, хотелось сделать что-то непоправимо глупое, не соответствовавшее ни возрасту, ни положению. Он отошел, прежде чем так и не оформившееся до конца желание нашло выход, и поманил Гэри за собой. Экскурсия была закончена.

Гарри не был удивлен предложением капитана Норрингтона на какое-то время взять управление «Ланселотом» на себя. Он прекрасно знал, как выматывают четырехчасовые смены у штурвала, и сам бы на месте Джеймса не преминул воспользоваться присутствием на борту третьего пилота.  
Гэри не отходил от него ни на шаг. После посещения моторного отсека в нем внезапно проснулся интерес к управлению дирижаблем, и Гарри приходилось то и дело закреплять штурвал, чтобы объяснить и иногда продемонстрировать, для чего служат «вот эти рычажки» и «вон тот вентиль». Небо, к счастью, было спокойно, и Гарри мог позволить себе ненадолго отвлекаться.  
— А это для чего? — Гэри бесцеремонно потянулся к рычагам слоновой кости, расположенным по правую сторону от штурвала, и Гарри не глядя ударил его по руке.  
— Это для сброса балласта. Если не хочешь, чтобы я потерял управление, будь добр...  
Еще час назад, выходя из моторного отсека, Гарри был уверен, что не сможет разговаривать с Гэри как прежде; после того, как он уверился в неземном происхождении своего спутника, все должно было коренным образом измениться. Однако не изменилось ровным счетом ничего: Гэри оставался наглым, вздорным мальчишкой, а Гарри вынужденно довольствовался ролью наставника, с которой, впрочем, справлялся далеко не блестяще.  
— Балласт равномерно распределен по всей длине гондолы, — объяснил Гарри, взглянув на потиравшего тыльную сторону ладони Гэри. — Потеря даже пятисот фунтов песка в первую очередь приведет к резкому набору высоты и смещению центра тяжести, и придется стравливать из баллонов водород, чтобы выровнять дирижабль.  
— Через те клапаны, — вспомнил Гэри и понятливо закивал. — Значит, вы, летуны, всегда таскаете с собой полные мешки песка, которые нельзя трогать, вместо того, чтобы просто сделать дирижабль потяжелее?  
Гарри улыбнулся, позабавленный прямолинейностью Гэри, и качнул головой:  
— Если дирижабль получит пробоину и начнет стремительно терять высоту, сброс балласта даст время на эвакуацию и хоть немного, но смягчит удар о землю.  
Гэри поежился и отошел от рычагов, будто они одним своим видом грозили притянуть к «Ланселоту» все возможные несчастья. Помолчав, он негромко спросил:  
— Вам приходилось так делать? Чтобы выиграть немного времени?  
Гарри крепче сжал штурвал. Будь на его месте Джеймс, Гэри получил бы увлекательную историю, от которой захватывало дух, но сам он был плохим рассказчиком и не находил в воспоминаниях о прошлом особого удовольствия.  
После затянувшегося молчания, когда Гэри отвернулся от него и уставился за горизонт, Гарри все-таки проговорил:  
— Мне тогда только исполнилось двадцать пять. Это был мой первый полет в чине старшего лейтенанта, можешь представить, как я был горд.  
Он не был уверен, что Гэри слушал его, но остановиться теперь не мог.  
— «Молния» держала путь на восток. Мы летели с дипломатической миссией, и никто, конечно, не ждал нападения. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность расхолаживает, — Гарри криво усмехнулся. — Капитан Маккензи и его помощник были со всеми в офицерской кают-компании, меня оставили за штурвалом: капитан часто шутил, что «Молния» влюблена в мои руки, и если небо было чистым, доверял мне управление.  
Гэри смотрел на него не моргая и в ответ на слова о влюбленном дирижабле только дернул уголками губ в слабой попытке улыбнуться.  
— На нас напали без предупреждения, под покровом ночи. Пробили один из баллонов, и дирижабль резко ушел в штопор — я слабо помню, как мне удалось его выправить, но новенький мундир тогда промок на мне от пота насквозь, а на одной из рукоятей штурвала осталась трещина, до того крепко я ее сжимал.  
Гэри застыл, весь обратившись в слух, и Гарри едва поборол желание разгладить пальцем морщинку между его тревожно заломленных бровей.  
— Потерять ориентацию в пространстве — самый страшный кошмар пилота, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Мне пришлось пережить его наяву. Уже светало, на небе не осталось звезд, компас разбился в тряске. Я не мог понять, куда вести дирижабль: под нами в бесконечном тумане утопал лес, и он неумолимо приближался. Я успел уже распрощаться с жизнью, когда увидел последнюю предрассветную звезду — она сияла на северо-западе, там, где, если верить карте, начиналось пшеничное поле. И я из последних сил вывернул штурвал, надеясь, что тросы выдержат.  
Он услышал судорожный вздох. Гэри оказался вдруг совсем близко, вцепился побледневшими пальцами в штурвал, словно и сам готов был в любой момент развернуть дирижабль вслед за звездой. Гарри издал тихий смешок:  
— По возвращении в столицу я был пожалован в капитаны третьего ранга и стал самым на тот момент юным капитаном Королевского воздушного флота.  
Гэри все еще неотрывно смотрел на него до прозрачности посветлевшими глазами, и наконец прошептал, осипнув:  
— Что это была за звезда?  
Гарри аккуратно провел большим пальцем между его бровей, все-таки разглаживая морщинку, и наклонился ближе.  
— Восходит на северо-востоке, пересекает небесный меридиан на юге и заходит на северо-западе, всю ночь зорко следя за Большой Медведицей, — он прижался лбом ко лбу Гэри и закрыл глаза. — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
Он почувствовал, как Гэри вцепился в его куртку и приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы сравняться с ним в росте. Его губ коснулось теплое дыхание.

 

***

Столица встретила путешественников плотным серым смогом и мелкой моросью. Джеймс остался с «Ланселотом» в эллинге: нужно было привести судно в порядок, барахлил один из злосчастных электрогенераторов; в министерскую резиденцию их отвез на грохочущем черном автомобиле Аластер. Всю дорогу до места назначения Гэри провел в нервном возбуждении, беспрестанно одергивая почти новый полевой мундир безо всяких знаков отличия — прощальный подарок капитана.  
— Я бы отдал свой, с капитанскими нашивками, но не всякому юнге суждено стать капитаном, — сказал ему Джеймс, передавая сверток, и подмигнул напоследок. — Однако каждый капитан когда-то был юнгой.  
Гарри прекрасно помнил, как сам говорил эти слова курсанту Норрингтону, принимая его на борт своего воздушного судна.  
В бесконечных темных коридорах резиденции премьер-министра Гэри начало потряхивать, хотя Гарри при всем старании не мог найти причин для волнения: его спутник успел продемонстрировать полное пренебрежение вопросами субординации и вряд ли испытывал какой-то внутренний трепет от предстоящей встречи с главой правительства. Дойдя до резных дубовых дверей, ведших в кабинет, Гарри приободряюще сжал его локоть и прошептал, наклонившись к уху:  
— Ты прибыл с важной вестью, веди себя достойно.  
Гэри только невнятно огрызнулся, но все же расправил плечи и приподнял подбородок, прежде чем войти.  
Премьер-министр дожидался их у окна, и по его напряженной позе Гарри понял, что еще несколько секунд назад он нервно мерил шагами кабинет. При виде двух гостей он не выказал ни малейшего удивления, поприветствовал их сухим кивком и приглашающе указал на кресла у камина. Гарри остался стоять, и Гэри, будто облитый смолой, застыл рядом.  
— Вы получили мое письмо? — спросил Гарри, не теряя времени на приличествующие обсуждения погоды, которая и безо всяких обсуждений была препаршивой.  
Премьер-министр покачал головой, и они обменялись понимающими взглядами: конечно, голубь мог издохнуть по дороге, или конверт шквалистым ветром унесло в море, но жизнь при дворце приучила их не надеяться на подобные случайности.  
— Тогда позвольте кратко изложить его содержание, — дождавшись кивка, Гарри продолжил, — звезды на месте не оказалось. По прибытии я обнаружил лишь пустой кратер, который изучил со всем тщанием, однако не смог найти никаких следов.  
Он успел перехватить короткий внимательный взгляд, который министр бросил на Гэри, и аккуратно подтолкнул своего юнгу между лопаток, заставляя его сделать шаг вперед.  
— Однако мне удалось узнать кое-что гораздо более важное.  
Гэри слегка наклонил голову, по всей видимости, таким образом выражая глубочайшее почтение, и глухо откашлялся:  
— В общем, сэр, я видел, как звезду сбила птица. Птицы обычно так высоко не летают, тем более такие здоровые — а эта была просто огромная! — но она летала себе спокойненько, да еще так быстро, что глаз за ней следить не поспевал.  
Гарри невольно восхитился: Гэри настолько умело имитировал северный акцент, растягивая гласные и обрубая окончания, что отличить его речь от речи коренного северянина, особенно жителю столицы, было невозможно.  
— А когда я прибежал туда, ну, на звезду поглядеть, там только эта птица и валялась — чернющая, крылья железные, да герб на хвосте серый.  
— Железные, — повторил министр негромко, обхватив пальцами подбородок. — Юноша, могу я попросить вас изобразить этот герб?  
— Да как оземь шлепнуться, — Гэри осклабился, наморщив нос. — Вы только бумагу дайте, я уж как-нибудь изображу.  
Пока он перьевой ручкой царапал на гербовой бумаге, премьер-министр выразительно взглянул на Гарри и беззвучно, одними губами спросил: «Где ты его откопал?» Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, кивнув куда-то за окно, и немного виновато улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за всякое отсутствие манер у своего спутника. Гэри выпрямился и передал премьер-министру лист, попытавшись принять представительный и серьезный вид, однако старался он напрасно: внимание министра мгновенно оказалось приковано к рисунку. Он длинно выругался, не стесняясь в выражениях, и стремительно вышел из кабинета. Уже из-за двери Гарри услышал команду:  
— Объявить всеобщую мобилизацию и обеспечить безопасность мирного населения.  
В животе у него неприятно похолодело.  
— Всеобщую мобилизацию? — переспросил Гэри негромко, когда стихли в коридоре шаги.  
Гарри положил ладонь ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить не столько его, сколько себя самого, и негромко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.  
— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но королевство находилось на грани войны последние семь лет. Ты выбрал не самое удачное время для визита.  
Гэри криво улыбнулся и, переступив с ноги на ногу, придвинулся ближе.  
— Ивэйн тоже упала к вам не слишком вовремя, но посмотри, чем это обернулось. Может, и я здесь не зря.  
Гарри крепче сжал его плечо, сминая пальцами жесткую ткань мундира, и покачал головой. На него волнами накатывала усталость, к горлу подступила тошнота, словно он оказался вдруг на ходившей ходуном палубе, и в глазах на мгновение потемнело.  
— Не собираешься же ты прикинуться очередным королевским бастардом и принять участие в постыдной сваре за престол? Это хуже собачьих боев в грязи, едва ли ты сошел с небес ради подобных развлечений, — проговорил он, разгладив ладонью залом на мундире, и наконец направился к выходу из кабинета.  
Гэри ничего ему не ответил, только одарил напоследок пристальным взглядом, в котором угадывалось странное, не слишком понятное Гарри любопытство. Он будто хотел о чем-то его спросить, но боялся не получить ответа — или получить вовсе не то, что ожидал. Гарри оставил его наедине со своими сомнениями: в другой ситуации, в другое время разговор по душам был бы как никогда уместен, но сейчас внимания капитана Харта требовали кардинально переменившиеся политические условия.  
— Пора познакомить тебя с «Гермесом», — сказал Гарри с улыбкой, когда они вернулись на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Он всеми силами старался показать, что нет никакой нужды волноваться, будто Гэри был достаточно наивен, чтобы ему поверить.  
— Уже трепещу, капитан, — отозвался Гэри ему в тон. — Надеюсь, характер у него получше, чем у «Ланселота».  
Обычно молчаливый Аластер, сидевший за рулем, неожиданно рассмеялся:  
— Поверь мне, скандальнее «Гермеса» судна не найдется во всем королевстве и за его пределами.  
Гарри ничего не ответил на это возмутительное заявление, почувствовав вдруг, как Гэри тяжело привалился к нему, и услышав тихий усталый вздох.  
— Можешь вздремнуть, — предложил он негромко. Гэри согласно замычал и устроился удобнее, положив голову ему на плечо.  
Тепло чужого тела успокаивало. Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на низкие серые дома вдоль дороги; вскоре они сменились редкими деревьями, а затем — давно никому не принадлежавшим полем. До военного аэродрома оставалось совсем немного.

 

 

 

Часть II. Человек в небе

Дни становились холоднее и короче. Дождь мог иногда лить несколько суток подряд, и тогда даже на крутых боках «Гермеса», надежно спрятанного в эллинге, оседали серебристые капли. Эггси забирался по вантам наверх, проводил ладонью по жесткой тканой оболочке, представляя, что гладит огромное живое существо, выброшенное морем на берег, иногда прижимался к ней гудящей головой, и тогда кто-то из экипажа, всегда крутившегося поблизости, непременно советовал еще и поцеловать дирижабль в нос на удачу.  
Новости с северных границ не успокаивали. Стальных птиц, из-за формы крыльев прозванных в народе голубями, становилось все больше, они летали над городами и деревнями, но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя: воздушное пространство над королевством должно было оставаться открытым для летательных средств других государств. Это был прямой приказ короля.  
— Сбили бы одну такую железку, они бы перестали к вам соваться, — пробормотал Эггси, когда Гарри поздним вечером вернулся на борт «Гермеса», совершенно вымотанный очередным срочным собранием военного совета.  
— Сбей мы одну такую _железку_ , нас заклеймят агрессорами и зачинщиками войны, — терпеливо ответил Гарри. — Остается только не упускать их из виду, чем и занимается последние недели экипаж «Ланселота».  
Эггси и сам прекрасно понимал, что нужно было соблюдать осторожность, но затянувшееся ожидание выводило его из себя. Жить на борту готового в любой момент подняться в воздух дирижабля, спать в собственной каюте, обедать и ужинать в офицерской кают-компании с другими членами экипажа было интересно, порой даже весело, но ничто не давало ему забыть о причинах подобной жизни. Дважды в день тщательно проверялись не только двигатели и система управления, но и орудия.  
Гарри не раз предлагал ему перебраться в город, обещал уютную комнату в министерской резиденции или номер в дорогом отеле — все, что Эггси только пожелает, но он качал головой и из раза в раз повторял одно и то же: «Не раньше, чем ты найдешь себе другого юнгу». Он и сам не смог бы объяснить себе, почему одна только мысль о том, чтобы оставить Гарри, заставляла все внутри тревожно сжиматься.  
— Что нового в столице? — спросил Эггси, не слишком изящно меняя тему и пытаясь тем самым отвлечь Гарри от мыслей о стальных птицах.  
— Через два дня в Рэльте дают Бетховена, — наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд, Гарри пояснил, — это композитор из Мира За Стеной. Смею предположить, тебе придутся по вкусу его произведения.  
Эггси с ногами забрался в удобное кресло и вопросительно вскинул брови, кивнув на стоявший рядом громоздкий граммофон. Гарри негромко рассмеялся:  
— Сейчас?  
— Почему нет? Кто знает, где мы будем через два дня.  
Эггси оборвал себя, испугавшись того, как прозвучали эти слова, но Гарри будто не обратил на них внимания. Он поставил пластинку и вернулся в кресло напротив. Эггси закрыл глаза, прислушавшись, и не смог сдержать улыбки:  
— Это получше тех пьяных завываний в гостинице.  
Даже не видя лица Гарри, он легко представил его наигранно-строгий взгляд и тихо фыркнул.  
— Я серьезно. Немного похоже на наши песни.  
— Ваши?  
Эггси ясно услышал в его голосе улыбку и открыл глаза.  
— Да. Песни звезд, — объяснил он, чувствуя неясную скованность. Они редко обсуждали это, словно у них был негласный уговор даже наедине делать вид, что Эггси и впрямь был родом из северной деревни. Всякий раз, когда речь заходила о звездах, Эггси первым торопился увести разговор в сторону и обратить внимание Гарри на что-нибудь другое: на погоду или свои значительно улучшившиеся за последнее время манеры. Но в этот раз он, заранее обругав себя за глупость, сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком и продолжил. — Я давно хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, но не был уверен, что ты ответишь.  
— Постараюсь удовлетворить твое любопытство, — отозвался Гарри. Он заинтригованно приподнял брови и остановил проигрыватель.  
Эггси крепко сцепил в замок пальцы и взглянул на Гарри из-под отросшей челки.  
— Ты ведь получил приказ найти и привести звезду, — он дождался утвердительного кивка. — И нашел, хотя погоняться тебе за мной пришлось, уж не спорь, немало. И даже привел, и я, честно говоря, до последнего думал, что в кабинете ты скажешь этому плешивому министру: «Получай свою звезду и делай, что пожелаешь». Но ты не сказал.  
Эггси перевел дух. На Гарри он теперь смотреть не решался, боясь, что мог оскорбить его своими подозрениями.  
— Почему ты скрываешь ото всех, кто я на самом деле?  
Гарри тихо вздохнул, прежде чем заговорить. Голос его звучал устало, но в нем не было обиды или удивления, словно капитан уже давно ждал этого вопроса.  
— Дело в том, Эггси, что даже будучи, безусловно, неземным созданием и обладая, вероятно, определенным магическим потенциалом, ты вряд ли сумеешь решить все те проблемы, с которыми столкнулось королевство. И я, как, — он сделал неловкую паузу, будто подбирая нужные слова, — как человек, в некотором роде несущий за тебя ответственность, не хотел бы, чтобы ты оказался втянутым в неприятные политические дрязги.  
Эггси вскинул подбородок и широко ухмыльнулся, не слишком серьезно задумываясь над своими словами:  
— А если я хочу оказаться втянутым? Побороться за престол? Стать, в конце концов, новым королем?  
Гарри посмотрел на него без улыбки, и от его тяжелого внимательного взгляда у Эггси все нутро сковало холодом.  
— Несмотря на некоторые магические допущения, Эггси, это — не сказка. Посмотри, к чему привел страну человек, который не был готов управлять ею. Если по зрелом размышлении, после того, как мы переживем нынешний кризис, ты все еще будешь хотеть стать королем — что же, я представлю тебя премьер-министру как звезду и сниму с себя всю ответственность за происходящее.  
Эггси раздраженно цыкнул, вперив взгляд в молчавший граммофон. Он был расстроен: дурацким наставительным тоном, который выбрал для разговора с ним Гарри, и тем, что Гарри в принципе воспринял его слова всерьез, будто не успел узнать его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, когда он шутит.  
— Да за кого ты меня держишь, — пробормотал он наконец. — Я с первой ночи спал и видел, как бы на небо вернуться. Вызнал у той гадалки, где взять вавилонские свечи, напросился с ней в Бронсвик, чуть не умер там на пропускном пункте, пока из меня пытались вытрясти деньги, — и все ради чего? Свеча не сработала!  
Теперь Гарри смотрел на него с искренним интересом. Он немного подался в кресле вперед, на его лице блуждала рассеянная улыбка, и Эггси почувствовал, как раздражение медленно сходит на нет.  
— Расплатился за нее твоим шиллингом, между прочим, — подмигнув, он вытянул из-за ворота рубашки тонкую серебряную цепочку, на которой теперь болталась монетка.  
— Так вот кто был тем воришкой, — в глазах Гарри мягко блеснуло никак не вязавшееся с обликом капитана озорство.  
— Все честно, — Эггси сморщился и аккуратно спрятал шиллинг обратно. — Еще не хватало платить за такую чепуху нормальными деньгами. Думал, как зажгу ее, так сразу окажусь на небе, а эта дрянь...  
Он запнулся, встретившись с Гарри взглядом, и проговорил медленно, будто сообразил только сейчас:  
— А эта дрянь швырнула меня прямиком тебе под ноги.  
Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и с удовольствием рассмеялся. Эггси почувствовал, как теплеют от смущения щеки.  
— О чем ты думал, когда зажигал ее? — спросил Гарри, наконец успокоившись.  
— О небе, о чем же еще, — Эггси попытался сдержать дурацкую улыбку. — О небе, и о кораблях, и об одном капитане, который меня искал. И нашел.  
Гарри смотрел на него так, словно видел насквозь. Он улыбался — тепло и спокойно, и Эггси подался немного ближе, устраиваясь на самом краю обитого бархатом сиденья.  
— Не думаю, что свеча не сработала. Ты ведь оказался в небе, как того и хотел.  
В кают-компании стало светло, будто в иллюминаторы заглянуло давно севшее за горизонт солнце. Эггси потер лицо ладонями и шумно вздохнул, немного сбитый с толку.  
— Вроде того. Признаться... — он покусал губу, не уверенный, что стоило говорить дальше. — Признаться, все сложилось даже лучше, чем я хотел. Ты просто представить не можешь, как там скучно: днем отдыхаешь, а ночью ползешь по небу, и даже поглядеть бывает не на что. Вы ведь обычно в это время спите, а даже если не спите, все равно сидите под крышами.  
Гарри не перебивал его. Он слушал так внимательно, будто от рассказа Эггси зависела по меньшей мере судьба королевства.  
— Но иногда, — Эггси улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, — вы выходите ночью под открытое небо. По весне вы устраиваете ярмарки, и огни ваших шатров собираются в отражения созвездий, а ранней осенью разводите костры ярче солнца, затмевая наш свет. И порой я вижу влюбленных — они маются без сна, самые несчастные и самые счастливые на земле, и смотрят на нас, спрашивая совета, и воспевают свою любовь в глупых стихах.  
Эггси замолк, окончательно смешавшись. Там, дома, над его интересом к миру людей нередко посмеивались, обещали, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но он не слушал и с каждым сделанным по небосводу кругом спускался все ниже, стремясь расслышать еще одно слово, поймать еще один взгляд. И так продолжалось, пока его не сбила стальная птица, — совершенно позорная история, над которой, когда он вернется, будут смеяться все, от Сириуса до Капеллы.  
Он не хотел возвращаться. Не из-за насмешек — насмешки не могли ранить и причинить настоящей боли, и рано или поздно случившееся забылось бы, как забывалось и прежде. Но он привязался к Гарри; привязался так сильно, что от одной мысли о возможном расставании становилось трудно дышать, и признаться в этом было страшно даже себе самому.  
Гарри молчал, и Эггси не мог понять выражения его лица. В груди будто что-то взрывалось, горло перехватило, и следующие слова вышли совсем тихими.  
— Ты любил когда-нибудь? Так, что хотел умереть, лишь бы только, — он сбился и вдохнул глубже, — лишь бы только так не болело в груди. Будто у тебя украли сердце.  
Он больше не смотрел на Гарри. В голове грохотали еще сотни глупых, пустых строчек на мертвых и живых языках, но они не значили ровным счетом ничего: это были чужие слова о чужой любви.  
— Я видел безумцев, прощавшихся в ночи с жизнью, — проговорил он, справившись с голосом. — Они прыгали с обрывов и брались за заговоренные кинжалы, пили яд и шли по своей воле на войну. Любовь убила их.  
Он не услышал, как Гарри встал и приблизился к нему, и поднял голову, только когда увидел его руки на подлокотниках своего кресла. Гарри неудобно склонился над ним, слишком высокий, и тихо заговорил на ухо:  
— Любовь не убивает, Эггси, убивают глупость и трусость. Любовь не крадет — крадет только жадность. Любовь не причиняет боли, — он понизил голос, — боль причиняет чужая жестокость.  
Эггси побоялся повернуть голову и случайно встретиться с Гарри взглядом. Он зажмурился, вслепую накрыл его руки своими, крепко сжал.  
— Тебя послушать, так любовь — настоящее волшебство.  
— Разве нет? — Гарри коротко прижался губами к его виску и улыбнулся. — Тебе ли в этом сомневаться, неземное создание с магическим потенциалом.  
Эггси осторожно, словно боясь расплескаться, запрокинул голову и поцеловал его. Он все еще не решался открыть глаза, и поцелуй вышел смазанным, торопливым, даже глупее того, что случился на капитанском мостике «Ланселота», когда пол вдруг в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле на мгновение ушел у них из-под ног.  
Гарри вытянул его из кресла и привлек к себе, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, обнимая так крепко, что перехватило дыхание. Эггси лбом уперся в его плечо и подцепил ногтем тяжелую медную пуговицу капитанского мундира. Он бездумно улыбался.  
— Ты светишься так, что глазам больно, — прошептал Гарри, не спеша отпускать его.  
— Не смотри, — попросил Эггси, принявшись возиться с пуговицей. — Не хочу, чтобы ты ослеп.  
Гарри только негромко рассмеялся.

Они процеловались всю дорогу до капитанской каюты. Гарри точно боялся выпустить Эггси из рук: комкал на спине рубашку и цеплялся пальцами за тяжелую пряжку брючного ремня, вслепую ведя его по узким коридорам. Когда он в третий или четвертый раз ударился плечом, не вписавшись в поворот, Эггси коротко рассмеялся ему в рот:  
— Хороший же из тебя пилот, даже до своей койки добраться не можешь.  
Гарри прижал его к двери в свою каюту и немного оттянул ворот рубашки, оценивающе разглядывая родинку на шее.  
— Юнге слова не давали, — наконец ухмыльнулся он, коленом раздвинув его ноги. — Прояви к капитану хоть каплю уважения.  
Эггси на мгновение забыл, как дышать, и Гарри воспользовался этим, снова жадно, торопливо его поцеловав. Эггси беспомощно заскользил руками по двери за своей спиной в поисках глупых резных завитушек или чего угодно еще, за что можно было бы уцепиться пальцами, чтобы только не хвататься за нашивки на мундире Гарри — он боялся, что рано или поздно оторвет их с мясом.  
Дверная ручка была прохладной и повернулась с отчетливым тихим щелчком: Гарри никогда не запирал каюту, справедливо полагая, что если не может довериться экипажу в такой мелочи, о полете нельзя даже думать. Эггси ловко скользнул в приоткрывшуюся дверь и выставил перед собой руку:  
— Для начала прояви хоть каплю уважения к упавшей с небес звезде.  
Он поймал Гарри за лацкан мундира и притянул его к себе, целуя снова: ему нравилось целоваться, и он быстро учился. Гарри аккуратно отодвинул его, чтобы наконец зайти самому, захлопнул дверь и повернул в замке ключ. Эггси нервно ухватился за верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки, все еще не расстегнутую, и торопливо, бестолково ее дернул, удивляясь, насколько неловкими стали пальцы. Гарри отвел от воротничка его вздрагивавшие руки, расстегнул пуговицу сам, тыльной стороной ладони провел по горлу, странно улыбнувшись.  
— Что? — спросил Эггси, облизав пересохшие губы, но Гарри не ответил. Он принялся медленно, с издевательской педантичностью расстегивать его рубашку, после каждой пуговицы проводя пальцами по родинкам и веснушкам, и Эггси запоздало понял, что он прочерчивает линии созвездий.  
— А вот и Кассиопея, — подтвердил Гарри его догадку, скользнув пальцами по напрягшемуся животу. Эггси обрывисто засмеялся и сдернул с плеч рубашку, завозился с мундиром Гарри.  
— Небо забери все эти крючки, — возмутился он спустя несколько секунд.  
Гарри перехватил его руки, легко прикоснулся губами к костяшкам и подтолкнул Эггси к заправленной койке. Под его руками мундир расстегнулся будто сам собой, и Эггси тяжело, шумно сглотнул, уставившись на Гарри потемневшими глазами. Рубашка вслед за мундиром оказалась на спинке стула.  
Гарри снова поцеловал его. Эггси не приходилось ни с кем целоваться раньше, но он готов был поклясться, что лучше Гарри этого все равно никто не умел: он видел достаточно поцелуев за все то время, что провел на небе. Эггси накрыл пальцами старый шрам под правой ключицей, погладил зарубцевавшуюся кожу, утягивая Гарри вслед за собой на узкую койку. Гарри накрыл его собой, и от близости и жара стало трудно дышать, Эггси выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее, переплетаясь ногами. Почему-то хотелось смеяться, но воздуха не хватало, голос не слушался.  
Он чувствовал прикосновения Гарри к плечам, шее, груди, подавался им навстречу, зарывался пальцами в его волосы, шептал что-то сейчас совершенно бессмысленное, и когда ладонь Гарри по животу скользнула за пояс форменных брюк, вдруг выругался. Гарри тихо засмеялся ему в шею, двинув по члену ладонью:  
— Следи за языком.  
Эггси с удовольствием выругался снова, и Гарри сжал пальцы сильнее. Задаваемый им ритм был мучительно медленным, от него в животе все туго скручивалось и ныло, и стоило Эггси выпутаться из брюк, он неуклюже вывернулся из-под Гарри и сел на него верхом. Они едва не скатились с койки, Эггси начал глупо посмеиваться, вцепившись в его плечи, и заерзал. Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы и крепко сжал его бедра. Эггси завел руку назад, через жесткую ткань брюк погладил член Гарри, вслепую завозился с непослушными пуговицами — то, что Гарри все еще был наполовину одет, казалось возмутительным.  
Гарри не торопился помогать ему. Он сдвинул руки выше, погладил Эггси по животу, накрыл ладонью его член — и почти сразу убрал пальцы, едва Эггси тихо коротко простонал.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — прошипел Эггси, мстительно двинув бедрами. Гарри только улыбнулся и потянулся поцеловать его. Можно было подумать, что всё это его нисколько не впечатляет, но Эггси прижался ягодицами к крепко стоявшему члену, неловко качнулся, и у Гарри сбилось дыхание.  
— Я... — выдавил Эггси, склонившись ниже, — я не очень... хорошо знаю, что дальше.  
Гарри легко прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и закинул руку куда-то за голову. В изголовье что-то с грохотом упало, Эггси нервно хмыкнул, предпочтя спрятать лицо у Гарри на плече. Гарри мазнул губами по его уху — это было щекотно, Эггси заулыбался, подставляя ухо и шею под короткие теплые прикосновения, и только глухо охнул, почувствовав горячие скользкие пальцы между ягодиц.  
— Мне остановиться? — спросил Гарри едва слышно, надавив одним пальцем.  
— Только попробуй.  
У Эггси зазвенело в ушах, тело вдруг сделалось непослушным, тяжелым, и он без сил повалился на Гарри, не заметив, как вцепился побелевшими пальцами ему в плечи. Он напряженно прислушивался к себе, коротко часто выдыхал через рот, и когда пальцев стало три, вдруг застонал. Гарри замер, и Эггси сам неуклюже качнулся назад, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Перед глазами мелькали белые точки, Эггси не слышал ничего, кроме своего сорванного дыхания, и когда Гарри попросил его приподняться, догадался об этом только по движению губ. Он привстал, чувствуя, как дрожат напряженные бедра, стиснул пальцами край подушки. Гарри медленно, надавливая, провел ладонью по его спине от сведенных лопаток до поясницы, погладил по ягодице, несильно сжимая. Эггси закусил саднящую губу и глупо зажмурился, почувствовав, как Гарри скользнул губами по его шее.  
Стон застрял у него в горле. Гарри придерживал его за бедра, не давая двигаться, и шептал что-то, щекотал дыханием шею. Эггси шумно вдохнул, слепо зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, дергая, кажется, слишком сильно, и смог только сипло пробормотать:  
— Пожалуйста, будь ты проклят, пожалуйста, Гарри.  
Всё снова было слишком медленно, так, что Эггси выругался бы длинно и витиевато, если бы в голове не было оглушительно пусто. Он попытался двинуться сам, задать собственный ритм, но Гарри не позволял ему, крепко стискивая пальцы на боках.  
Сердце билось будто где-то в голове, Эггси глох от собственного пульса. Когда Гарри сжал его член и провел пальцем по влажной головке, второй рукой надавив на поясницу, он издал совершенно щенячий звук и вцепился в скомканную простынь, а потом, уже почти не соображая, закрыл глаза Гарри ладонью.  
На мгновение каюту залил ослепительный белый свет. Эггси обмяк, чувствуя себя так, будто из него вытряхнули все кости, мокрым лбом уперся Гарри в плечо. Гарри осторожно погладил его по затылку, и Эггси неуклюже завозился, сползая с него, устраиваясь под боком. Он попытался вытянуть из-под Гарри одеяло, что-то лениво забубнил — по влажной спине бил невесть откуда взявшийся сквозняк, резко стало холодно. Гарри подгреб его под себя, обнимая, и зарылся лицом в волосы, почему-то тихо засмеялся. Эггси хотел спросить, что такого забавного нашел Гарри, но его самого тоже вдруг разобрал смех. Он слабо ударил его по груди.  
— Мне холодно.  
— Мне тоже, — согласился Гарри, не шевельнувшись.  
— Ты так и будешь лежать? — спросил Эггси, безуспешно борясь с широким зевком.  
Гарри немного сдвинулся, уступая ему край сбившегося одеяла, и снова обнял, когда Эггси завернулся в него. Звон в ушах понемногу стихал, накатывала немыслимая усталость. Гарри шептал что-то ему в висок, но Эггси не мог разобрать слов.

 

***

Тем утром, морозным и солнечным, какие случаются порой в конце ноября, Гарри получил телеграмму. Они завтракали с Эггси в пустой кают-компании: весь офицерский состав экипажа был отправлен на парад по случаю Дня Коронации, с неизменной помпой отмечавшегося каждый год, и Эггси искренне наслаждался выпавшей ему возможностью на время забыть о правилах приличия. Он позволил себе выйти к завтраку непричесанным, разговаривал с набитым ртом, болтал ногами, и Гарри только изредка бросал на него укоризненные взгляды, не пытаясь одернуть.  
Вахтенный вошел без стука; у него был бледный, испуганный вид, и лист в вытянутой руке мелко дрожал. Гарри мгновенно подобрался. Когда он пробежал глазами по строчкам, что-то в его лице неуловимо изменилось, и Эггси почувствовал неприятную сосущую пустоту в желудке.  
— Что там? — спросил он негромко.  
— «Ланселот» подвергся нападению, — проговорил Гарри, аккуратно сложив телеграмму и спрятав ее в нагрудный карман. — Потерпел крушение близ Бронсвика.  
Эггси замутило, он стиснул в задрожавших пальцах вилку и уставился в свою тарелку, ничего не видя. Голос сорвался в невразумительное сипение.  
— Капитан? Аластер?  
Гарри промолчал. Эггси с трудом сглотнул кислый ком в горле, оглушительно звякнул в воцарившейся тишине ножом. Его слегка потряхивало, пальцы перестали слушаться, перед глазами все будто заволокло. Как в дурном сне, он смотрел на поднимающегося из-за стола Гарри и ждал хоть чего-то: слов, что это была глупая жестокая шутка, улыбки, успокаивающего жеста; но Гарри не смотрел на него. Он будто мгновенно постарел, осунулся, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, губы болезненно сжались.  
Вахтенный открыл перед ним дверь. Эггси остался в кают-компании один.  
Спустя полтора часа на борт «Гермеса» прибыл штурман, вслед за ним — остальной экипаж. У Эггси рябило в глазах от ярких парадных мундиров, блестевших золотыми пуговицами и отличительными нашивками, и он глупо, впустую злился на офицеров за напряженную торжественность, сопровождавшую их.  
«Гермес» медленно отходил ото сна. Он ворчал, словно неосторожно разбуженное древнее чудовище, стонал переборками, скрипел и шумно вздыхал. Эггси спустился в машинное отделение: в мерно гудящем сумраке сердца дирижабля он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Ему быстро нашлась работа, свободные руки там редко оказывались лишними, и он погрузился в нее, стараясь выбросить из головы все мысли. Чтобы не вспоминать о «Ланселоте» и постигшей его участи, он принялся повторять про себя последнюю лекцию по аэродинамике, которых Гарри за последние недели прочитал ему в избытке, но вскоре поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут бубнит под нос одно и то же предложение, не понимая его смысла.  
Снаружи кто-то оглушительно свистнул и потребовал юнгу. Эггси высунулся из люка, отыскал глазами мичмана — тот махнул ему рукой и дернул гладко выбритым подбородком куда-то в сторону.  
— Капитан тебя ищет.  
По пути на капитанский мостик Эггси остервенело тер руки случайно прихваченной тряпкой. Масло забилось под ногти, небрежно закатанные рукава рубашки почернели, и казалось неправильным являться к Гарри в таком виде.  
Гарри был в навигационной. Он выглядел измученным и напряженным, и, едва увидев Эггси, отложил в сторону расчерченную черно-красным карту.  
— Машина ждет у въезда на территорию аэродрома.  
Эггси не нашелся с ответом, только непонимающе вскинул брови.  
— Тебя отвезут в министерское бомбоубежище, — терпеливо проговорил Гарри.  
Эггси медленно покачал головой. Ему стало смешно — неприятное, злое веселье стиснуло грудь, и он криво улыбнулся.  
— Разжалуете меня в гражданские, капитан?  
Он сразу почувствовал, как запылали от стыда щеки. Гарри желал ему добра, хотел защитить, и не его вина, что Эггси не сумел по достоинству оценить подобный жест.  
Гарри молчал, и тогда Эггси продолжил, справившись с захлестнувшей его злостью:  
— Потому что я не поеду ни в какое бомбоубежище, пока остаюсь членом экипажа.  
Он не мог понять, с каким выражением смотрел на него Гарри, и ждал его ответа, чувствуя, как бешено заколотилось сердце.  
— Отменная погода для первого полета, юнга, — наконец сказал Гарри и улыбнулся ему, словно прося прощения за нечаянное оскорбление.  
Эггси расправил плечи и церемонно отсалютовал.

«Гермес» двигался совсем не так, как это делал «Ланселот». Маленький юркий дирижабль капитана Норрингтона остро чувствовал смену погоды, реагировал на порывы ветра и температуру за бортом; он действительно походил на парусное судно, напрямую зависевшее от воли стихии. «Гермес» сам был стихией, неумолимым титаном, подчинявшимся лишь приказам капитана. Он отрывался от земли медленно и царственно, и если бы не хлынувший в иллюминаторы солнечный свет, Эггси даже не заметил бы, как они покинули эллинг.  
Он направился обратно в машинное отделение, несмотря на то, что больше всего ему хотелось остаться на мостике и не спускать с Гарри глаз: прятаться за спиной капитана, пока он мог быть хоть чем-то полезен, было попросту недостойно. В одном из узких коридоров его отловил младший офицер, совсем юный, с простоватым, немного глупым лицом — Эггси не помнил его имени, хотя нередко сталкивался с ним в кают-компании. Офицер передал ему тетрадный лист с неровными столбцами цифр и попросил отнести его главному механику; сам он торопился в радиорубку.  
Главного механика Эггси нашел в смотровом тоннеле газового отсека: тот лениво обсуждал с инженером преимущества гелия перед водородом. Эггси помнил, как Гарри со сдержанным, однако совершенно очевидным удовольствием объяснял ему, что своими исполинскими размерами «Гермес» был обязан именно использованию гелия в качестве несущего газа. Отказ от пожароопасного водорода позволил сконструировать уникальный в своем роде дирижабль, не боявшийся ни капризов погоды, ни человеческого фактора — штуки порой гораздо более непредсказуемой.  
— Но какой же он медленный, — посетовал инженер, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. — С какой скоростью мы движемся? Сорок узлов?  
— Шестьдесят пять, сэр, — вмешался Эггси и для верности глянул в тетрадный лист.  
Главный механик засмеялся, позабавленный обескураженным выражением лица инженера.  
— Вот видишь, мальчишка капитана и то знает, что мы нисколько не уступаем в скорости другим судам, — он повернулся к Эггси и забрал у него лист, многозначительно покивал и неожиданно улыбнулся. — А ты везунчик, Гэри.  
Эггси взглянул на него растерянно, немного сбитый с толку тем, что его назвали мальчишкой капитана. Он не знал, должно ли было это хоть сколько-нибудь задеть его — ведь, откровенно говоря, его действительно редко видели вдали от Гарри.  
— Везунчик, сэр?  
— На борту «Гермеса», с капитаном Хартом у штурвала — о лучшем первом полете нельзя и мечтать.  
Эггси промолчал. Это действительно был его первый полет в качестве полноправного члена экипажа, но еще свежи были воспоминания о пребывании на борту «Ланселота», которые он гнал от себя всеми силами.  
В этот момент дирижабль тряхнуло, совсем близко раздался оглушительный грохот, и дюралюминиевый каркас над их головами отозвался едва различимым звоном.  
Механик расхохотался, похлопав себя по туго обтянутому формой животу.  
— Первый залп! Начинается!  
Инженер тонко нервно захихикал. Он вряд ли разделял восторг своего коллеги, но старался показать себя опытным воздухоплавателем и потому предложил спуститься в кают-компанию и выпить чего-нибудь покрепче для поддержания боевого духа. Эггси вежливо отказался: его замутило от внезапно накатившей тревоги. Главная гондола, в которой располагались командирская рубка и навигационная, находилась в головной части дирижабля, внизу, больше похожая на приросшую к судну ракушку, нежели на центр управления судном. Только последний дурак не понял бы уязвимости подобного расположения. На военных судах — а «Гермес», несмотря на всю свою мощь и наличие на борту орудий, все же к ним не относился — капитанский мостик был скрыт гораздо надежнее.  
Несколько недель назад, исследовав комфортабельные пассажирские каюты и просторный грузовой отсек, Эггси осторожно поинтересовался у Гарри, почему его дирижабль, едва ли приспособленный к военным действиям, отправляли на фронт. Гарри с усталой усмешкой ответил ему, что из «Гермеса» было решено сделать орудие устрашения, продемонстрировать мощь королевства как можно нагляднее: огромным судном, ощетинившимся десятками пушек. Этому противились многие члены экипажа, и Гарри сам чувствовал перед своей командой и, как бы это ни звучало, перед дирижаблем что-то сродни вины; но даже если бы он восстал против короля, «Гермес» все равно полетел бы навстречу стальным птицам — под началом более сговорчивого капитана, с другой командой на борту. Гарри не мог этого допустить.  
Пока Эггси добирался до мостика, дирижабль тряхнуло еще несколько раз. В какой-то момент коротко взвизгнула и почти сразу замолкла сирена, мимо Эггси, едва не сбив его с ног, с руганью пронесся монтажник. Уже не тревога, а дурацкий, необъяснимый страх крепко сжал внутренности, и Эггси, торопясь, почти скатился по трапу в главную гондолу. На мостике было тихо и холодно. Штурман при виде Эггси издал странный звук, похожий на кряканье, и Гарри, склонившийся над картой, немедленно вскинул голову. Несколько секунд он смотрел на него, будто не узнавая, настолько пустым, ничего не выражавшим был его взгляд, но наконец улыбнулся и подошел к нему, обогнув стол.  
Эггси не знал, что сказать. На мостике, среди хорошо знавших свое дело пилотов, рядом с Гарри он почувствовал стыд за вспышку животной паники. Гарри знаком дал вахтенному пилоту понять, что ему нужно ненадолго отойти, и молча вывел Эггси наверх, в темный коридор.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, плотно закрыв за собой люк.  
Эггси утвердительно замычал и вдруг вцепился в капитанский мундир, вжался лицом в плечо, судорожно вздохнув.  
— Тише, — зашептал Гарри ему в висок. — Тише, мой мальчик.  
Он погладил его по затылку, коротко зарылся пальцами в волосы, взъерошивая их, и Эггси с трудом проглотил очередной шумный вздох, слишком похожий на всхлип, торопливо выпрямился, расправил плечи.  
— Капитан, — он наконец справился с голосом.  
— Вольно, — кивнул Гарри.  
«Гермес» снова дрогнул и тяжело, недовольно застонал. Эггси, почувствовав, как резко и сильно накренился под ногами пол, вскинул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Гарри, убедиться, что бояться нечего, но Гарри уже отступил к люку.  
— Береги себя, — пробормотал Эггси ему в спину. Гарри ничего ему не ответил, скорее всего, не расслышав.  
Вскоре крен выправился. В машинном отделении только и было разговоров, что об обломках стальных птиц, усеявших землю под ними; под рев механических электрогенераторов кто-то, на ходу переиначивая слова, затянул песню про великана, своими громадными кулаками разрушившего королевский дворец, и остальные тотчас же подхватили. Спустившийся к ним главный механик, уже порядочно навеселе, устроился на ступенях трапа и задремал прямо там. Эггси стоял посреди этого странного, чуждого ему веселья с руками по локоть в машинном масле и чувствовал, как глупый, бессмысленный страх постепенно отпускал его. Он больше не мечтал о том, чтобы полет закончился как можно скорее; привык к тряске, ставшей теперь почти беспрестанной, и к редким воплям сирены.  
Главный механик неожиданно приоткрыл мутноватые глаза и уставился прямо на Эггси. Немного поразмыслив над чем-то, он приманил его к себе пальцем и заговорщицки зашептал, умудряясь перекрывать царивший вокруг шум:  
— Гэри, а принеси-ка мне еще этого чудесного бренди из кают-компании, надо бы выпить за здоровье нашего дорогого капитана Харта.  
Эггси негромко фыркнул и вытер руки о все равно безнадежно испачканные брюки.  
— Я мигом, сэр.  
Уже на верхней ступеньке он услышал, как механик с истеричным весельем в голосе завопил:  
— Ведь кому еще под силу вести этого монстра на двух двигателях!  
Смысл его слов дошел до Эггси не сразу. Он застыл, почувствовав, как упало куда-то вниз сердце, глотнул ставшего вдруг горячим и густым воздуха. Все четыре двигателя «Гермеса» были вынесены наружу, каждый — в свою собственную небольшую гондолу, в которой помимо этого оставалось место лишь для одного механика. И теперь два из них были неисправны, сбитые ли стальными птицами, вышедшие ли из строя по какой-то другой причине.  
«Гермес» больше не мог маневрировать. Скорость должна была упасть не меньше, чем на тридцать узлов. Дирижабль стал до смешного легкой целью, а появление очередной стаи птиц было лишь вопросом времени.  
Эггси не заметил, как, механически перебирая ногами и изредка придерживаясь за стены, дошел до кают-компании. Она казалась разоренной: на полу валялись осколки разбитых бокалов и раскрывшиеся книги, все стулья кучей громоздились в углу, перевернувшийся стол выставил вверх изогнутые ножки. Один только граммофон каким-то чудом еще оставался на своем месте, и Эггси двинулся к нему в порыве странного болезненного веселья, передавшегося ему от механика. Он отыскал пластинку, которую Гарри ставил для него в один из вечеров, вытряхнул ее из надорванного конверта и завел граммофон. Дирижабль снова вздрогнул, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. Под невероятно неуместную торжественную музыку Эггси достал из отъехавшего к дальней стене барного шкафчика полупустую бутылку бренди, отпил немного прямо из горлышка и сморщился: на вкус это была та еще мерзость. Он с интересом уставился на бутылку, отстраненно гадая, отчего люди из века в век продолжали травить себя этой дрянью.  
Над головой что-то звонко хлопнуло, будто порвалась туго натянутая веревка. Поверхность бренди пошла мелкой рябью, и Эггси ясно увидел, как граница жидкости изменила угол наклона, словно в ватерпасе самой простой конструкции. Мгновением позже он ощутил, что пол ушел у него из-под ног.  
Дирижабль сорвался в пике.

Отчаянно завизжала сирена. Эггси влетел спиной в книжный шкаф, из него мгновенно вышибло дух, и он едва успел увернуться от поехавшего прямо на него стола. Пополз, цепляясь за резьбу на стенных панелях, к двери — и тут взгляд его упал на прикрепленную к противоположной стене парашютную стойку. Брезентовые чехлы с надежно упрятанными в них парашютами свисали с крюков и бились друг о друга, похожие на огромные серые груши. Эггси отчаянно пополз к ним, хватаясь за все, что только могло выдержать его вес: парашюты должны были быть и на капитанском мостике, но он не был уверен, что Гарри, этот неисправимый дурак, не отдаст свой какому-нибудь вахтенному. Плечи сводило от напряжения, ноги разъезжались на вздыбившемся полу, но он заставлял себя карабкаться дальше, оглушенный сиреной и свистом ворвавшегося в разбитый иллюминатор ветра. Сквозь шум он едва различал чужие крики в коридоре.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на ней тяжело повис, безуспешно пытаясь подтянуться, мичман.  
— Парашюты? — с какой-то дикой, нечеловеческой надеждой в глазах захрипел он.  
Пол под Эггси немного выправился, и он рванулся в последний раз, повис на ремнях парашютных чехлов.  
— Здесь, — рявкнул он, сумев сдернуть два и скатившись вниз. — Что с главной гондолой?  
Мичман замотал головой и наконец забрался в кают-компанию. Эггси перебросил ремни через плечи крест-накрест, выскользнул в коридор, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, и побежал в головной отсек. Он оскальзывался, ноги едва его слушались, ему приходилось проталкиваться мимо карабкавшихся наверх офицеров. «Гермес» мотало в воздухе, как сдувавшийся воздушный шарик.  
Неожиданно сирена замолкла. Эггси почувствовал, что сохранять равновесие стало легче: дирижабль летел почти горизонтально. Он посмотрел в иллюминатор и сквозь белесую муть в глазах увидел размашистые черные кляксы — не меньше дюжины стальных птиц, зависших в воздухе, словно стая стервятников. Крики экипажа остались позади, и у трапа, ведшего в главную гондолу, было оглушительно тихо.  
Эггси нырнул вниз. В опустевшей навигационной царил пронизывающий до костей холод: панорамные окна были выбиты, на полу валялись осколки. Ступая по ним, вздрагивая от бьющего по ушам хруста и завываний ветра, Эггси подошел к двери в командирскую рубку. Она была закрыта.  
Он дернул ручку, уже понимая, что это бесполезно.  
— Гарри.  
Ему никто не ответил, но Эггси знал, что Гарри там: «Гермес», вздрагивая почти агонически, словно тяжело раненное животное, все же выровнял свой полет, и земля теперь приближалась не так стремительно. Эггси несколько раз со злостью ударил по двери раскрытой ладонью.  
— Гарри, клянусь небом, я ее выломаю, — голос плохо его слушался, звучал мучительно жалко. — Открой.  
— Эггси, — отозвался Гарри спустя несколько секунд. — Эггси, немедленно эвакуируйся. Ты взял парашют?  
— Взял, я взял два, — забормотал Эггси торопливо, снова принявшись дергать ручку. — Отопри дверь.  
Его колотило, зубы мерзко стучали, плечи сводило от тяжести: эти проклятые парашюты весили будто по сотне фунтов каждый. Голос Гарри звучал спокойно, совсем как в тот день, когда он учил Эггси пользоваться столовыми приборами — добрым десятком похожих друг на друга вилок и ложек разной формы.  
— Ты должен раскрыть парашют не меньше, чем в пятистах футах над землей, слышишь? Прыгай прямо сейчас.  
Эггси готов был завыть. Он замолотил по двери с новой силой, выискивая взглядом, чем бы можно было ее выбить.  
— Ты не в паршивом приключенческом романе, чтобы оставаться за штурвалом до конца, — он едва мог говорить, горло перехватило, отчаянно хотелось закричать, но выходил только сдавленный сип. — Открой эту проклятую дверь.  
Несколько раз он влетел в нее плечом, но она не поддавалась, с той стороны обитая стальным листом, и тогда он сполз по ней на пол, прижал к животу ставшие бесполезными парашюты. Гарри говорил где-то над его головой, совсем тихо, так, что Эггси пришлось прижаться ухом к замочной скважине.  
— Дверь заклинило. Я ничего не могу поделать.  
Он совершенно не умел лгать. Эггси понял это еще в самую первую их встречу и сейчас только устало улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — проговорил он отчетливо, запрокинув голову. — Я прыгаю, капитан.  
В рубке стало тихо. Эггси лег на бок, подсунул один из парашютов под голову и подтянул колени к груди, не сводя глаз с двери, отделявшей его от Гарри. Под руку ему попался неровный осколок, он судорожно сжал его в пальцах, пытаясь отвлечься на острую сиюминутную боль. Пол под ним трясся, где-то наверху ревели, теряя бесценный газ, баллоны. Эггси беспомощно зажмурился, прижавшись лбом к коленям, и перестал дышать. Глупое человеческое сердце в его груди разрывалось на куски.

В первые секунды он почти не ощутил удара — и внезапно земля обрушилась на него будто со всех сторон. Скрипела и стонала, обращаясь в крошево, обшивка гондолы, в лицо летели щепки и осколки. На несколько мгновений Эггси оглох и ослеп, верх и низ поменялись для него местами не меньше десятка раз, а он мог только закрывать голову руками и сжиматься в дрожащий комок. И вдруг все стихло. Он разлепил слезящиеся глаза. Над ним сияло солнце.  
Эггси попытался подняться на ноги, и его стошнило желчью. Руки тряслись, тело мучительно ныло, но серьезных травм, кажется, не было. Он встал с третьей попытки, огляделся, вытирая рот ладонью. В голове было так пусто, будто от удара из нее вышибло все мысли.  
«Гермес» лежал от него в тридцати футах. Он тяжело повалился на бок, похожий на выброшенного на берег мертвого кита, жесткая тканая оболочка во многих местах была прорвана металлическим каркасом, словно плоть — сломанными ребрами. Эггси затошнило снова, но он с трудом сглотнул горький ком в горле и побрел, оступаясь, к главной гондоле. От нее мало что осталось: дирижабль, падая, буквально стер ее о землю.  
В ушах стучала кровь. Дышать было тяжело, гелий вырывался из пробитых баллонов и дурманил голову, и Эггси едва не упал, споткнувшись об обломок штурвала. Он уставился на него невидящим взглядом, сморгнул мутную пелену слез и наконец шевельнул пересохшими губами.  
— Гарри.  
Гарри лежал навзничь, придавленный куском обшивки. Эггси не помнил, как оттащил ее в сторону, как упал рядом на колени и осторожно приподнял голову Гарри, сведенными судорогой пальцами нащупывая над воротом мундира пульс. Он стер с его лица кровь, медленно сочившуюся из рассеченного виска, и тихо, со всхлипами и хриплым кашлем, рассмеялся.  
— Везучий ты сукин сын, — прошептал он, и Гарри вдруг выдохнул с едва различимым стоном. Эггси заговорил громче, ослабив воротничок его рубашки, — Давай, приходи в себя, нужно убираться отсюда.  
Гарри приоткрыл мутные глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на склонившемся над ним лице, слабо дернул уголком губ. Эггси наклонился к самому его рту и подставил ухо.  
— Не выполнил... — прошептал Гарри почти неслышно, — приказ капитана.  
Эггси криво улыбнулся и сделал попытку взять его на руки, но с тихой руганью отказался от этой мысли: ему едва хватало сил держаться на ногах самому.  
— Не было никакого приказа, — отозвался он немного запоздало и погладил Гарри по горячему лбу. — Нам надо где-нибудь спрятаться. Ты можешь встать?  
Гарри попытался сесть и слабо поморщился, сумев только тяжело навалиться на Эггси. Он прижался виском к его плечу и устало прикрыл глаза, переводя дух.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что ты снова ослушаешься, если я велю оставить меня здесь и идти за помощью?  
Эггси нервно усмехнулся, дернув мгновенно занывшей челюстью.  
— Да ты на небо взгляни, эти пташки только и ждут, когда я уйду.  
Он сам не задумываясь вскинул голову, чтобы, может, удостовериться в своих словах, и застыл, почувствовав, как очередная глупая, ни капли не смешная шутка стала ему поперек горла. Птицы — их было тринадцать, на одну больше дюжины — летали совсем низко, такие же огромные, какими он их запомнил. Они бросали на землю черные тени, и Эггси ясно слышал теперь низкий монотонный рокот, который они издавали, — звук машины, но не живого существа.  
Одна из них, сделав широкий круг над «Гермесом», вдруг устремилась прямо к ним. Ее черное, металлически блестевшее брюхо разошлось ровно посередине, будто вскрытое невидимым ножом, и оттуда выпало что-то, похожее на большое, размером с младенца, яйцо. Сбросив свой груз, птица стремительно набрала высоту, и остальные взмыли вверх следом за ней, словно торопясь оказаться как можно дальше, прежде чем он коснется земли.  
Эггси судорожно стиснул Гарри в своих руках и выдавил нервный смешок.  
— Впрочем, лучше не смотри, ничего хорошего все равно не увидишь: погода окончательно испортилась.  
Он обнял его еще крепче, и Гарри с тихим болезненным шипением втянул в себя воздух, повел плечом, безмолвно прося немного ослабить хватку. Эггси виновато ему улыбнулся и зарылся похолодевшими пальцами в волосы.  
— Закрой глаза, — пробормотал он, растеряв всю свою нервную веселость, — и не открывай, пока я не скажу.  
У него, наверное, был действительно отчаянный вид, потому что Гарри не стал ни о чем спрашивать: послушно закрыл глаза и уперся лбом ему в висок. Эггси зажмурился сам, не переставая перебирать его волосы.  
— Эггси, — позвал его Гарри вполголоса. — Что ты делаешь?  
Эггси мазнул губами по его щеке, неуклюже повернув голову, и прошептал:  
— То, что звезды умеют лучше всего.  
Ему хотелось смеяться. Он вслепую обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями, пересохшими, растрескавшимися губами прижался к его плотно сомкнутому рту и почувствовал, как Гарри сжал в пальцах рукав его рубашки. Нестерпимо яркий свет слепил даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки.  
На их плечи мертвым серым снегом падал пепел — всё, что осталось от стальных птиц.

 

 

 

Эпилог. Перед рассветом

Премьер-министр Стормхолда, за последний месяц мучительно исхудавший и осунувшийся, приобретший вид тяжело больного человека, стоял у окна в своем кабинете. Вопреки привычке, он не курил, хотя пальцы то и дело тянулись к спрятанному во внутренний карман портсигару: в последнее время все, что было связано с пламенем, вызывало у него нервный озноб.  
— Под трибунал, — бормотал он себе под нос, застыв перед окном и неотрывно следя за первыми, еще грозившими обратиться под ногами прохожих в грязь снежинками. — А мальчишку в тюрьму.  
Откровенно говоря, как бы ни был ему по душе этот план, он успел уже предпринять все возможное, чтобы вернувшихся в столицу членов экипажа потерпевшего крушение «Гермеса» встретили как настоящих героев войны, — и теперь ждал только прибытия своего давнего друга, капитана Харта, чтобы лично поздравить его с успешным, как было написано в королевском приказе, отражением вражеской атаки.  
Дверь с шумом распахнулась.  
— Черт бы побрал этот парад, — сообщил Гарри с порога. — В жизни не видел большего посмешища.  
Министр промолчал, почувствовав себя уязвленным, хотя сам втайне разделял это мнение. Он не спешил оборачиваться к своему гостю, и когда услышал, как скрипнуло под чужим весом кресло, только негромко неодобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Ты словно забыл правила приличия, Гарри.  
— Я словно три дня назад потерял свое судно и едва не погиб, — отозвался Гарри ему в тон. — Постой-ка, да я ведь и впрямь...  
Министр наконец развернулся к нему и скрестил на груди руки, неосознанно принимая вид беспощадного и беспристрастного судьи.  
— Именно об этом я и хотел с тобой побеседовать.  
Он подошел к своему столу, по обыкновению чистому и пустому, и взял с него лист с королевской печатью. Тихо откашлявшись, он зачитал:  
— «А потом я увидел, как „голубь“ что-то сбросил, я полагаю, что бомбу, и все вдруг озарилось — да так, что еще несколько часов я не видел перед собой ничего, кроме зеленых и фиолетовых пятен. Сам я не успел разглядеть, но мне говорили, что все „голуби“ там сгорели, будто бумажные».  
Гарри не сводил с него внимательного взгляда и наконец легко улыбнулся:  
— Младший лейтенант Хиггинс, я полагаю?  
Министр сухо кивнул и отложил лист, сочтя дальнейшее цитирование показаний бессмысленным. Он спросил напрямик, не унижая себя намеками:  
— Что тогда произошло, Гарри? Что вспыхнуло и взорвалось, если мы оба знаем, что гелий, разрешение на импорт которого я выбивал лично, не горит?  
— Я полагаю, что бомба, — поддразнил его Гарри, не позволяя улыбке сойти со своего лица. — Генри, поверь мне, я был не в том состоянии, чтобы пытаться понять, что именно там взорвалось. Я чудом уцелел после столкновения, которое должно было стать для меня роковым.  
— Как и твой юнга, — отметил министр, не меняясь в лице.  
— Как и мой юнга, — согласился Гарри, и взгляд его смягчился.  
Министр опустился в кресло напротив и цепко оглядел своего друга с головы до ног. Парадный мундир слегка морщился на животе, выдавая места наложения тугих повязок — несоразмерной платы за пренебрежение собственной жизнью. Министр устало вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Гарри, я могу понять твое недоверие, но от этого мне не менее больно, — наконец произнес он, пораженным тем, как легко вырвалось из него это признание. — Я не собираюсь забирать его у тебя, что бы ты себе ни напридумывал. Мне нужно только услышать от тебя лично: это за ним я, сам того не ведая, отправил тебя в ту ночь?  
Гарри молчал несколько бесконечных секунд, и министр приготовился уже было отправить его прочь, смирившись с тем, что никогда не получит ответа, но он улыбнулся вдруг открыто и просто:  
— Когда ты понял?  
— Когда увидел, как ты смотришь на него, — проговорил министр негромко и пораженно качнул головой. — Подумать только, все эти истории про Ивэйн были правдой.  
Гарри поднялся на ноги, ничего не ответив на эти слова, и расправил плечи.  
— Позвольте откланяться, господин министр, — и покинул кабинет, небрежно отсалютовав на прощание.  
Министр остался сидеть у незажженного камина. В глазах его не отражалось ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости.  
Услышав вдруг негромкий стук в окно, он неторопливо поднялся и со сдержанным интересом взглянул на занявшую подоконник незваную гостью — ярко оперенную птицу, необычайно крупную для границ города. Она снова постучала острым, загнутым вниз клювом по стеклу и с явным недовольством распушила перья: мокрый снег всё не прекращался. Поколебавшись мгновение, министр отпер окно, и птица, подняв крыльями снежный вихрь, влетела в кабинет, опустилась на подлокотник мягкого кресла. Пламя в камине вспыхнуло само собой.  
— Что привело вас сюда, миледи? — спросил премьер-министр негромко, аккуратно обойдя лужу мгновенно растаявшего снега.  
Птица звонко расхохоталась и с наигранной манерностью расправила складки пестрого платья на своих коленях.  
— Я выполнила свою часть уговора, — напомнила она, блеснув зубами в лукавой улыбке, — и пришла за платой.  
Министр с осторожностью кивнул, признавая справедливость ее слов, и она подозвала его к себе мягким движением руки.  
— Я бы забрала твое сердце, — поделилась она с ним вполголоса, когда он, склонившись, приблизил к ней лицо, — но его ты отдашь мне и так. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня и вернулся к своим делам.  
Волосы ее в свете камина отливали розовым золотом, в темных глазах таилась странная, незнакомая нежность бесконечно древнего существа. Министр запечатлел на ее щеке короткий поцелуй и выпрямился, позволив себе наконец улыбнуться.  
— Как прикажете, миледи.  
Но кресло уже пустовало, и только одно светлое перо осталось министру напоминанием о визите гостьи.

С опозданием в три дня во дворце отмечали День Коронации и успешное отражение воздушной атаки на столицу. Это был приказ короля, очередная, как называл их Гарри, демонстрация силы: по улицам прошел пышный военный парад, особое место на котором занял единственный уцелевший двигатель «Гермеса», пронесенный со всеми почестями, а к вечеру гости собрались в тронном зале. Они веселились истерично, с натужными улыбками на красивых лицах, прекрасно зная, что не пройдет и месяца, как в столице снова взвоют сирены и волна страха смоет людей с улиц. Оркестр визжал и стенал, будто свора собак.  
Эггси с угрюмым видом отирался у ломившихся от угощений столов. В руке его был бокал с выдохшимся теплым шампанским, позволявший ему раз за разом отклонять приглашения знатных дам. Меньше всего он хотел плясать, пока Гарри неизвестно где отчитывался перед премьер-министром: лысый гад не хуже них должен был знать, что гелий не мог взорваться и дотла сжечь стальных птиц, и, вероятнее всего, требовал от Гарри правдивой истории вместо сказок о воспламенившихся газовых баллонах.  
Наконец Эггси заметил, как приоткрылись и тотчас снова плотно сомкнулись высокие двери светлого зала, и вскоре Гарри широким шагом приблизился к нему. На его лице блуждала рассеянная улыбка.  
— Ты не танцуешь, — заметил он, не сочтя нужным поздороваться.  
— Ждал тебя, — Эггси вскинул подбородок и, только поймав взгляд Гарри, понял, как смешно это, должно быть, прозвучало.  
— Что же, — Гарри слегка наклонил голову, — тогда позволь пригласить тебя.  
Эггси глупо приоткрыл рот, и Гарри негромко засмеялся, протянув ему руку. Эггси поспешил отставить бокал на край стола.  
— Тебе придется вести, потому что я не умею, — предупредил он, вкладывая в ладонь Гарри свою.  
— От вальса получаешь удовольствие, — Гарри мягко привлек его к себе и повел по кругу, — лишь когда появляется возможность побыть учителем. Закрой глаза и считай шаги, Эггси.  
И Эггси закрыл глаза, позволяя ему вести.

Так закончилась эта история — история капитана Королевского воздушного флота и одной из самых ярких звезд северного неба. В ней не случилось ровным счетом ничего великого: не было спасено обреченное королевство, не закончилась, едва начавшись, разорительная война. Только два сердца нашли друг друга, но, право слово, разве не оказалось этого простого факта достаточно, чтобы другая — совершенно новая — история началась в тот же миг, как закончилась эта?


End file.
